AuraPrince: Platinum Gates
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: Witness Drakkon's rite of passage through the land of Sinnoh! Features cameos from lesser walthrougher Double/DoubleThree1, good friends of mine YellowToad and TorterraMagic101, and SS forum member ValorMaster...  Warning: Format issues...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The winds blew the leaves off the trees, which was enough to spook the Pokémon that resided in the nearby town of Hearthome. Among all the owners there was one who also felt this strange sign, a young boy about the age of thirteen, almost fourteen, with shining golden brown hair and deep blue eyes by the name of Drakkon who possessed a Togetic given to him as an egg by a passing trainer as a sign of friendship. Little did either of them know that this bond would have been an important factor in the upcoming gloom-filled hour…

"Drakkon…." A mysterious voice resounded through the halls of Drakkon's gloomy bedroom, scaring his Togetic extremely, causing it to cower in a shadow-dense corner. Drakkon answered calmly, "Who is there? Why do you want me?" As he sat there in his bed in slight fear and wonder, the voice revealed itself to be his father, who said grimly, "Son, follow me. The time has come for your initiation…" Drakkon, confused, queried, "For what?" His father responded with, "You will see…"

They walked many long steps until they reached a camp at the legendary Lake Valor, where some cloaked men greeted Drakkon and his father with a strange tongue, in which Drakkon's father responded in effortlessly. After he was finished talking, the men walked away and Drakkon's father told his son, "Thou shall join our brotherhood and be one of many under the vigilant eye of the mighty Mephisto!" Drakkon asked in annoyance, "Wait, what exactly are ye planning, who is this Mephisto character, and wherefore doth thou need me?" To which Drakkon's father responded, "Mephisto is our deity and he says that thou art vital to our plan, which since thou ponders, consists of utilizing the power in the lake to rip a hole into the Distortion World, in which the pokémon Giratina dwells. Once it comes to close the gap, we will channel Mephisto's essence into it, allowing him flesh to start his reign of hellish proportions with us as his servants!" Drakkon, horrified at the blasphemy spouted by his own father, yelled, "Thou dare to threaten this world? I shalt stop thou, roguish father, before it's too late!" Grinning sinsterly, Drakkon's father wailed, "Get him! Make sure he doesn't meddle in our day of victory!" Sure enough, hordes of cultists rushed to grab Drakkon, however he dodged them with amazing ease. As Drakkon fled the scene, he saw a shackled Gengar and a chained Riolu that seemed to have a luster that is unlike that of its species, which he promptly freed and signaled to follow him. They happily did as he asked of them, as he had freed them from the cult's evil scheme, which was surely to result in the loss of their life-force should they had stayed. After a while, they escaped to Drakkon's house, where Drakkon locked all doors fully and gathered his allies in the courtyard to prepare a counter-assault on the lost souls that follow his own foolish father blindly, as well as a demonic deity that plans to take over the Sinnoh region (and possibly the entire world) in the flesh of a pokémon. He knew that the cults forces were many, however his pokémon were strong, that he knew for sure…

After spending a few hours preparing his team for the upcoming battle, his Riolu, pumped up for the inevitable revenge it will achieve, evolves into a Lucario. With his team prepared for battle, Drakkon attempts to leave his hiding spot, only to be greeted by an angelic figure, who held a glowing stone in its outstretched hands. "Who art thou and wherefore doth thou stand in my path?" Drakkon inquired impatiently, his pokémon readying for attack. The angel, laughing slightly, said, "Ah, naïve boy, no need to fear me. I am the angel Marla and I have come to bless thy great friend, Togetic, with immortal wisdom, a golden luster, and evolution. It shall be known as Greatsoul the Togekiss and shall be thy companion in these dark hours ahead, as, regardless of victory here, thee still have much to do and much time to grow into thy destiny…." "What doth thou mean? What must I do?" Drakkon inquired, confused with the angel's cryptic message. "Thou must master thy inner aura…" Marla said softly as she set the stone on the ground and returned to the heavens. Drakkon, with questions still swimming in his head, picked up the stone and held it towards Togetic, causing it to evolve into the Jubilee pokémon, Togekiss. However, he soon realized that it more than just evolved when Togekiss said in perfect speech, "Ah. So good to be able to talk with my friend with ease… Drakkon, why don't you lead us back to the camp so that we can save the world from damnation." "Why sure, oh great friend! However, we must make haste. Mephisto marches! Oh, and Lucario, from now on you will be known as Blacksoul, ok?" Drakkon said confidently, to which Lucario showed signs of agreement. "We must stop your weak-willed father from dooming us all! Blacksoul! Gengar! Art ye all ready?" Greatsoul inquired, and he was met with a stout "yes" from each pokémon.

As Drakkon and his pokémon made it back to the cult's camp, they were attacked by the entire Order of Mephisto, save for Drakkon's own father, who was casting the ritual to bring the plan to fruition. Thankfully, Greatsoul knew what to do and said, "Taste this, fiends!" as it unleashed a wave of red-hot aura, incinerating the cultists and clearing the way to Drakkon's father. Drakkon, with the path to his father now open, said, "Stop this! It's over! Give in, and leave this place with me in peace, father, please!" Suddenly, his father started spasming and then a dark voice rips through the very reality of the lake, yelling, "It's not over until I win! As for you, foolish mortal, I will take your father's weak flesh to deal with you, as I dealt with your mother years ago!" Drakkon yelled, "My mother died of cancer!" The voice, now in utter control of the body, snickered, "No. Thou were meant as tribute to me years ago, but your weak father offered your mother instead! Thankfully for him, I was forgiving and took the replacement. Now I see that I was wrong to spare you! Let me fix my mistake! Thou shalt die under the heel of my shoe, as I am the archdemon Mephisto, lord of hatred!" Drakkon screamed in rage, "It will be thou who falls this day, fiend! My pokémon will defeat thou and save this region from thy reign!" Mephisto then snickered arrogantly, "I'd like to see you try… Go, Haunter!" "Fine then! Go, Gengar! Use Shadow Ball!" Drakkon said intensely as Gengar unleashed a purplish blob of void and propelled it at the opposing Haunter, taking it out with ease. Mephisto snarled, "How dare a child give me oppression! Fine then! You will pay for your meddling, Drakkon! Go, Sableye!" Drakkon said, "Great! This is not good! Sableye is strong against anything Gengar throws at it… Return, Gengar, and Greatsoul, get in there… and use Heat Wave!" The glimmering Togekiss responded, "Evil shall burn bright under my flames!" as it ignited its yellow-tinted aura with flames, incinerating Sableye and leaving a severe burn etched in its shadowy flesh. Not realizing that he was about to lose from Sableye's critical state, Mephsto roared, "Sableye, use Dark Pulse!" However, as Sableye unleased its wave of shadows, Greatsoul quickly dodged, and soon after that, Sableye fainted from the burn, infuriating Mephisto even more…

Angry at the turn of events, Mephisto attempted to speed up the ritual, but Drakkon then commanded all of his pokémon to channel their full power on the demonic vessel, knowing that it would not only free any of what was left of his father within, but also cause the demon's plan to utterly fail as it was flung back to the hell from which it came. As the tri-aura blast struck Mephisto, he wailed as his mortal vessel was ripped apart, expelling him from the body screaming, "You will pay for this one day, Drakkon, I curse thou that much!"

As Mephisto departed and Drakkon said his final goodbyes to his slain father, he witnessed the distortion rift, being incomplete and without a ritual caster, begin to implode. However, before it could do so and threaten reality itself, 3 illusionary pokémon, one from the depths of Valor and two from the other lakes, fused their psychic power to combat the stray distortion energy, closing the rift before its implosion as an internal black hole. They then departed as quick as they appeared, making the experience very dream-like to the observing Drakkon, who found himself lying on the shores alongside his companions in the early Sinnoh morning, seeing no evidence of the event that transpired the past night. He did not care though, as he felt confident that he had a long and interesting adventure ahead of him, chuckling a little as he began to stand, causing Greatsoul, who had just woken up, to inquire, "What now?" Drakkon cheerfully answered as he flicked his shining hair out of his youthful face, "Destiny, that's what!" as he signaled his other two pokémon into yellow-topped pokéballs that somehow had appeared next to him and asked Greatsoul to follow him to town to plan the imminent adventure…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drakkon spent many months travelling Sinnoh in search of his destiny, leading him to Jubilife City where he saw 2 mysterious figures in odd clothes harassing an elderly person and a young female trainer. Angry that the shady fools were conducting criminal behavior, he went to aid the trainer in fending off the brainless criminals…

"Hey, rogues! Who in the name of the legends of this world do ye think ye art?" Drakkon said, approaching the strange situation. One of the strange men answered, "We are Team Galactic! We are the true owners of this world! Walk along, insolent child!" Infuriated by the arrogance of the man, Drakkon roared "Thou shalt pay for that! Greatsoul, use Heat Wave to incinerate these fools!" Greatsoul nodded and summoned its wave of fiery aura, which promptly singed the grunts, causing them to cower in agony and one of them then wailed, "How dare you attack us with your pokémon! You will pay dearly one day!" as they ran off north to try and recover from the attack. Once the idiots were out of sight, the elderly man approached Drakkon and said, "Well done! Say, are you a trainer? If you are, come south to my lab in Sandgem Town. I may have something for you…" Drakkon said eagerly, "Sure, I was heading south anyways so I could get info on where I should start a full-out adventure. Do you have any recommendations?" "Well," said the young trainer accompanying the elderly man, "You could go to the right of this city to Oreburgh City and register for the Sinnoh League as a start. Gym badges are important in earning other trainers' respect and in showing strength! By the way, my name is Dawn and this is Professor Rowan. I come from the small town of Twinleaf, only a small walk from Sandgem. If you should ever come on your adventure, know that you will be welcomed with open arms!" Drakkon, smiling widely in a very friendly way, said "Ok, sure. I will come at some point in my long adventure! Oh and, Professor Rowan, I will be over in a few minutes." Dawn and Rowan then bowed in goodbye and walked away.

After gathering materials from the pokémart, Drakkon started on his way to Sandgem. However, he had not gotten very far into the wilderness when a boy about the age of Dawn walked up to him who had puffy blonde hair and some multi-weather-zone clothes on. The boy exuberantly said, "Are you a trainer? If you are, I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" Drakkon reluctantly accepted, sending out Greatsoul to deal with the battling. The boy, in turn, sent out a Monferno that seemed as eager as his trainer. Drakkon sneered as he remembered a vital flaw in the boy's pokemon, "Greatsoul, fly into the skies!" After a while of circling the area, Drakkon shouted, "Now, Greatsoul!" With that, Greatsoul dived into the Monferno, defeating it in one shot. Drakkon's opponent, however, did not take his loss well, as he ran away into Jubilife in tears. However, as Drakkon attempted once more to leave, another boy about the same age, although more reserved and mature, approached Drakkon and said, "I see you battled my friend, Barry. May I ask your name and where you come from?" Drakkon replied, "My name is Drakkon and I come from Hearthome City in search for a destiny told to me by an angel. Who might you be?" The boy chuckled and replied, "My name is Lucas and I come from Sandgem Town. My other good friend, Dawn, and I help Professor Rowan, who is my grandfather. Dawn researches more than she trains, so I usually am the only one who does the field research in far-off cities." Drakkon chuckled back and said, "Yes, I know, I have met them. Rowan told me to meet him in his lab to give me a reward for stopping some grunts from some organization called Team Galactic with my Togekiss. Do you know anything about them?" Lucas replied, "No, I haven't unfortunately. I will look out for them though! Oh, would you like me to accompany you to Sandgem?" Drakkon, growing impatient, replied "Sure, if that is what you want." With that confirmation, Drakkon and Lucas set off to Sandgem.

After a short walk, Drakkon and Lucas arrived at Sandgem to find Dawn there waiting to greet the former, but was surprised by the latter's presence, saying "How did you guys meet?" Lucas, smiling, responded with "I was chasing Barry when he ran into this person here and challenged him to a Pokémon battle. However, Drakkon won so easily, Barry continued running in humiliation! Being the friendly person I am, I struck a conversation with this trainer and offered to accompany him to his destination, now here we are." Dawn, surprised at the turn of events, inquired "What about Barry?" Lucas calmly answered, "Don't worry. He will be on his way to Oreburgh for his 1st badge soon, so I will just catch up to him there." Drakkon politely interrupted, "May I see the professor now? He wanted to see me in his lab when I got here." Dawn, having been distracted with her conversation with Lucas, said "Sure. Go right in, it should be easy enough to find." Sure enough, it was, as it stood out very much, being the only laboratory in town. Drakkon, haven found it quickly, knocked on the door only to have it answered by one of Rowan's aides who greeted him with "You must be Drakkon. Come in, the professor's been expecting you."

As Drakkon entered, he saw many pieces of odd equipment that he looked at with wonder. However, it was not long before Rowan came to greet him with another pokéball and a strange, calculator-shaped contraption which he referred to as a pokédex. He also mentioned that the pokéball contained an Infernape that he was given by his collegue, Professor Pine, who breeds that family of pokémon for trainers. He also mentioned that it was nicknamed Inferno. Rowan then concluded that both objects were, in fact, to be his, and explained that the pokédex had the ability to log all the data of pokémon that one encounters. Drakkon, on hearing this, was interested and thanked Rowan again for giving him such a useful thing. After checking the time on his pokétch, Drakkon then said, "Goodbye for now and thanks for the pokédex and the pokémon. Should you need me, I will be traveling to get gym badges for the Sinnoh League to prove my power. I will contact you when possible to fill you in with the data I collect in the field." With that, Drakkon exited and donned his Running Shoes to make the adventuring go a bit faster and went on his way.

As Drakkon made his way through Jubilife in his journey to Oreburgh, he spotted a strange man attempting to stealthily hide behind a streetlamp, but Drakkon, raising his brow at such a sight, said "What in the heck are you attempting to do, sir? If it is hiding from me, you are failing." To this, the man came out from his hiding spot. Sighing in failure, he said "Sorry for my stupidity. My name is Looker, and I am a member of the International Police. Who might you be?" Drakkon reluctantly replied, "My name is Drakkon. I am a pokémon trainer who is on his way to Oreburgh to apply for the Sinnoh League. Why would you, being of the organization you associate with, be here of all places?" Looker angrily replied, "Give your elders some respect. Well, since you are wondering, I was sent to inspect some suspicious behavior here in Sinnoh. Wait a minute, are you from Hearthome City?" Drakkon proudly confirmed Looker's hunch, which Looker replied to with "**You** single-handedly defeated the cult of Mephisto a few months back? That is incredible! You thankfully stopped them before we could get to them, and I was told that, if I saw you, I was to give you this Vs. Recorder from our chief. Here you go!" Drakkon said as he accepted the gifts, "Thanks! Oh, I should be on my way. Good luck, Looker!" Looker smiled and replied, "Thanks, Drakkon. I hope that everything goes well with you too. May our paths possibly cross again." With that, Drakkon and Looker went their separate ways.

Drakkon, knowing the way to his destination, made it to Oreburgh in just a few minutes, only to find Barry outside of the Gym. Barry showed in his face that he was still unhappy with his loss, but attempted to hide it in a friendly smile, greeting Drakkon despite his anger with him. Drakkon asked where the Gym leader is, to which Barry said, "He is training in the mine. Lucas should be there as well, just so you know." Drakkon quickly thanked Barry and went into the mine to locate the leader of the Oreburgh Gym so he could start on his gym-battling path with his 1st badge…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Drakkon made his way through the coal mine, he became very annoyed with the smoky air and pulled out a handkerchief to wrap around his nose and mouth so he wouldn't suffer ill effects from further breathing of the dark fumes. After doing so, he progressed, only to find an odd young man wearing miner equipment, but lacking the frame of such a person. Drakkon greeted the stranger with, "Hello! Would you, by chance, be the Gym leader of Oreburgh?" The stranger smiled and answered, "Yes, I certainly am. My name is Roark, and I am a trainer of rock-hard pokémon in this fine city. Why do you ask?" Drakkon then said with glee, although his handkerchief made it hard to show, "I wish to register myself into the Sinnoh League to prove my power!" Roark just chuckled and signaled Drakkon to follow him, which he promptly did.

After exiting the mine, Roark and Drakkon entered the Gym, where a big battlefield filled with rocks laid below an upper platform, which not only lead to the entrance, but also to a desk filled with papers that were very disorganized on one side and very neat on the other side of the desk. Roark handed Drakkon one of the papers, which was an application for the Sinnoh League. Drakkon stood in shock that it was all just paper-work to apply, but soon filled out the form, giving it to Roark upon completion in exchange for a Trainer Card and a Badge Case. Roark then said seriously, "You are now registered. I recommend that you prepare for your Gym challenge, which will be tomorrow at noon-ish. Go at it with all you can, ok?" Drakkon nodded and left the Gym to make preparations, such as buying stuff at the pokemart nearby, which sold many items that trainers find quite useful, for the imminent challenge that was to come. However, unknown to Drakkon, this would be the 1st step in an extremely long journey where he would make many allies and prove his salt many times over. This was the true beginning of his quest….

After resting in a local hotel for a night, Drakkon awoke, alert and stoked for the gym battle. He vigorously said to his pokémon, "Today is a big day for us all. We must win or utterly fail… No, we must not fail! We must emerge victorious or at least improved. All journeys start with one step, and this is ours! We must smash Roark's rocks and show our true power! We will win!" With that, his pokémon let out a big cheer that many citizens could hear, making themselves known to the world. However, despite Drakkon having not prepared the night before, noon-time rolled around. Thankfully, Drakkon was still rich on supplies, and knew that today was the day that he would show his true strength.

Drakkon and his team make their way onto the battlefield, where Roark was waiting, signaling to his cohort once the challengers were situated to start the battle. As the battle started, Drakkon told his Gengar to start and Roark sent out a Geodude. Drakkon smiled and said, "We can do this! Gengar, attack that rock with Shadow Ball!" With the command initiated, Gengar unleashed its sadistic purple orb upon the Geodude, decimating it without much effort. Roark smirked and sent out his second Geodude and said, "You are tough, Drakkon, but can you win? Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Following its master's command, Geodude dug into the gym and threw the dug parts at Gengar, however Gengar quickly evaded the thrown stones and responded back with its own attack, taking down the Geodude like its kin before it. Roark's jaw dropped at the fact that both of his Geodudes could not lay a scratch upon the Gengar and said, "You may have been lucky, but your luck ends now! Go, Cranidos!" Drakkon smiled and said, "Gengar, you did well. Return! Go, Blacksoul! Use Force Palm on that Cranidos!" The Lucario nodded as he charged into the opposing fossil pokemon and slapped it hard, knocking it halfway across the gym, defeating it in the process. Roark, shocked that he got defeated without even a counter-strike, threw the Coal Badge and a rock-colored TM. Drakkon, upon catching the two items, put the TM in his backpack and the badge in his case, and then make his way out of the Gym to journey on to the next city, Eterna, for his second badge. Little, however, did Drakkon know that he would run into the idiot-infested gang that calls themselves Galactic once again, and that he would face one of their slightly-less stupid commanders to save the Windworks from the foolish "space-men". However, he did not stay naïve long, as his psychic abilities came into place at the moment of his leaving the Oreburgh Gym, showing him the events to come. In seeing this, Drakkon became enraged and quickened his travel to Floaroma to stop Galactic's plans, whatever they were…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After backtracking to Jubilife, Drakkon then made his way through the cliffside cave known as the Ravaged Path quickly, making it to his 1st destination with time to spare. He then made his way to the Windworks, where he was met with one of the Galactic fools, which he defeated in his last brush with the organization, who was guarding the door. Drakkon then shouted in a genuine, hate-filled rage, "Let me in, ye stupid grunt! Don't make me burn thee again!" The grunt said in retort, "You will not get the chance, as I hold one of the only keys to this door! Goodbye to you, naïve child. You will not win this day!" With that, the grunt entered the building and locked the main entrance, very much annoying Drakkon, who wanted to destroy the grunt for the stupidity of thinking that Team Galactic had any real strength. Drakkon, however, realized that there would be more that a single key and made his way back to town in search for the grunt's comrades…

Drakkon looked around town, but he found nothing. Frustrated, he sat down in a field of vivid flowers, his pokémon on the lookout while he rested. Suddenly, he heard a yell of despair from the nearby Floaroma Meadow, and quickly got to his feet to aid whoever made the wail, only to find two Galactic Grunts antagonizing a man verbally, demanding for him to surrender a jar of Honey so that they could attract pokémon to capture for Galactic's uses. Drakkon then yelled, "Leave hence, ye mindless criminals, or I shalt embarrass thee with defeat!" The grunts became angry and chose to battle Drakkon to retain their honor, sending out a Zubat and a Skunky. With a sinister smile, Drakkon commanded Greatsoul and his Gengar to battle. Drakkon smiled as he sneered, "Gengar, Hypnotize that Zubat, and Greatsoul, incinerate them with a Heat Wave!" They then did so with speed that well exceeded that of the grunts' pokemon by very much, defeating the two Poison types with ease. The grunts groaned in a childish tone, knowing only that they had failed their leader. However, Drakkon had a plan, shouting "I don't want thy money for my victory, only the key to th' Windworks!" as he walked towards the devastated grunts with a grimace on his youthful face. Shocked by Drakkon's suddenly sinister behavior, they complied, worried that he might do more than they want him to, as they had heard tales of what he had done to their comrades only days earlier. Once he had what he needed, Drakkon left the meadow with an intent to finish what he had started in the Windworks, declaring to the cold winds "May Galactic suffer for its foul ways this day! May this be only th' first step of their agonizing destruction! May I be victorious this day!" as he reached his location with the key at last.

As Drakkon got closer and closer to the building, he began to enter a premonition of the event to come. He saw the face of the leader smiling as she leads the stupid ones that are the grunts with sinister intent, telling them to torture the plant manager into telling them how to work the windworks. He also sees another commander wearing scientist garb with a similar sinister look in his eyes. Infuriated even more after seeing the commanders in their cruel selves, Drakkon hastily opened the door and began to witness the event physically, to which he yelled "Get away from him, foul villains! Do I have to take care of thee myself or will thou choose to leave unharmed?" The female commander shouted, "Mighty talk for a child such as yourself! Why don't you go home to your parents and stop this foolish meddling? Or do I, Commander Mars of Team Galactic, have to put you in your place?" Drakkon shouted, "Fine. If thou want me out of th' way, thou will have to defeat me!" Mars chuckled and then said, "Get ready to get schooled, boy!" as she sent out a Zubat and a Purugly to fight for her, and Drakkon had his two star pokémon, Greatsoul and Blacksoul, fight the battle for him. As the battle started, the combined luster was almost blinding…

Greatsoul shouted as it electrified the Zubat in a Shock Wave-like pulse of aura, "Blacksoul, watch out! Use Force Palm when able!" Blacksoul had not been paying attention, so it was surprised when the Purugly used a Fake Out attack. Drakkon shouted back, "Shake that off and respond with a Force Palm!" Lucario snarled as aura charged around its paws, forming a golden sphere that Blacksoul promptly fired at the Purugly, defeating it with the great power it possessed within…

Defeated, Mars wailed "How could a child defeat me, Mars? How? Cyrus will not like my failure….. Charon, I am leaving to meet up with the others elsewhere. I'd like it if you would come along, as would Cyrus most likely. There is no more here, so it's time to leave!" Charon frowned and whined, "Fine, whatever you say. I just hope the other commanders did not fail like you!" as he signaled the rest of the grunts to take their leave. As soon as Galactic grunts were no longer around, the manager came up to Drakkon to thank him and suggested that he go further to Eterna because he heard that that was the next area that was part of Galactic's plan. Drakkon, knowing that the 2nd gym of Sinnoh is in Eterna as well, decided to kill the two birds with one stone and make his way to Eterna to stop Team Galactic's plan there and hopefully make himself a hated nemesis in their eyes. Having travelled there before, Drakkon told Greatsoul to fly him there, to which Greatsoul said, "Ok then! Let's go to Eterna then! Drakkon, my friend, hold on tight! The ride is going to be rough!" Drakkon nodded and climbed onto Greatsoul's back as it began to take to the air. The journey did not take long, as it allowed them to bypass the maze that is Eterna Forest and get to Eterna in just under a minute. Once they were at a low altitude, Drakkon dismounted Greatsoul and made his way to the Eterna Gym for his second badge.

As Drakkon entered the Gym, he saw that it was probably going to be to his advantage, realizing that the Gym specialty was Grass and knowing that he could deal with the pokémon that the Leader wielded with Greatsoul alone. He then walked up to the Gym Leader, who was tending to the Gym's plants, and said "I would like to challenge you to a battle for your Gym's badge, if you can spare some time." The leader smiled and responded, "Fine. Just wait a minute over on the challenger's side of the area while I finish my gardening, ok?" Drakkon then nodded lightly in understanding and made his way to the battle arena…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Gym Leader introduced herself formally as Gardenia and then sent out her Cherrim and Roserade to start the battle off. Drakkon then smiled, and told Greatsoul to face both pokémon head-on with Heat Wave. Greatsoul cracked a smile as it conjured up the fiery aura that was the bane of many of Drakkon's enemies and unleashed it unto Gardenia's pokémon, taking them out easily. Frowning that the battle was going downhill for her, Gardenia sent out her Turtwig, telling it to use Grass Knot to bind Greatsoul to the ground. However, Greatsoul swiftly dodged into the air, striking its opponent greatly in one swift aerial assault. This hard strike was too much for the Turtwig, causing it to collapse from exhaustion. Gardenia then said "Fine then… Take this Forest Badge and this TM, which contains the move Grass Knot, as a reward for your win. Now please, leave me to my gardening." Drakkon then nodded as he packed away the TM in his backpack and put the new badge into his case. After he was all organized, Drakkon then left the Gym and made his way up-town to the Galactic Building to wreak havoc on them for their vile ways. However, as he reached the door, he saw it was blocked by two small trees. Suddenly, out of instinct, intense, bright-yellow aura then formed into a blade around his arm and he sliced through the obstacle with his new weapon, withdrawing his weapon once the deed was done. With the obstacle overcome, Drakkon made his way into the Galactic Building with a fire in his heart and a dark look in his eye…

As Drakkon entered, he bellowed "All ye mindless grunts that run this place, come and bring me to your leader so I won't have to destroy ye all!" Suddenly, from the bitter silence of the building, a voice on the intercom said sinisterly, "If you want to meddle in our plans, insolent child, come to the fourth floor so I can send you packing!" To this, Drakkon responded angrily, "I defeated one of your leaders back at the Windworks, so what makes thou think thou hath a better chance against me?" as he made his way to the elevator to meet his enemy…

As Drakkon exited the elevator, he saw that the voice was in fact, as had assume, a Galactic Commander, who said sinisterly "My name is Jupiter, and I am a commander of the motley bunch you know as Team Galactic. So, you were the one that Mars was whining about. Well, let me fix her mistake!" as she sent out her Zubat and Skuntank, to which Drakkon sent out his Greatsoul and Blacksoul, having known the weaknesses of those pokémon already. Drakkon swiftly dealt with the commander's pokémon by having Greatsoul use Shock Wave on Zubat and having Blacksoul fire an Aura Sphere at the Skuntank, taking both pokémon out on the 1st attack. Her quick loss made Jupiter scream in rage and she bolted out, saying "Our leader will destroy you once he commands the power of legendary pokémon to become ruler of Sinnoh! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Once Jupiter had evacuated, Drakkon was approached by a stranger, who had been kept captive by Team Galactic alongside his Clefairy, who promptly said "Those are some potent pokémon you have there… Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Rad Rickshaw and I own the Eterna Bicycle Shop. As a token of my gratitude, why don't you come down to my shop after this so I may give you a free bicycle, ok?" Drakkon responded "Sounds great. A bike would be excellent for the full-out journey of this region that I am planning. I will be there in a few, ok?" Rad nodded and made his way out of the building quickly with Clefairy in hand. A bit after him, Drakkon left the building.

As Drakkon exited the Galactic Building, he was met by none other than Lucas, who said in shock "What happened? There was a hostage situation broadcast all around Eterna and just a few minutes ago, the hostage left the building unharmed… Did you stop Team Galactic and free the hostage?" Drakkon happily nodded, and Lucas responded "Wow. That is impressive. You demand respect! So, where are you heading?" Drakkon answered, "Rad Rickshaw's store. He is giving me a bike as reward for freeing him." Lucas said envious, "Lucky! Well, hope you stay well. Just wondering, where are you going next?" Drakkon answered proudly, "Considering that I have a bike now, I am going back to my hometown to challenge the Gym there. What about you?" Lucas smiled and responded, "May I come with you?" Drakkon smiled and nodded, signaling for Lucas to follow him, asking before going further "Do you have a bike of your own?" Lucas responded, "Yes. My mother gave it to me on my birthday last year. Why?" Drakkon answered with "We are going onto Cycling Road as a shortcut. Is that fine?" Lucas nodded as both of them mounted their bikes and made their way through the city and down Cycling Road…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two boys made their way through Cycling Road and made a quick jaunt through a small part of Mt. Coronet and found themselves just a half of a mile from their destination, however they decided to rest a bit. Suddenly, as they were catching their breath, none other than Barry runs out behind them and bumps into Lucas, who showed slight annoyance hidden by a slight smile of friendship, saying curiously "What brings you here, friend?" Barry responded exuberantly, "I'm going to Hearthome to get my third badge. How about you, Lucas?" Lucas only smiled and said, "Probably the same thing, as well as walk around with my Grotle in Amity Square. Also, if you need a tour, ask Drakkon here, as this town is his home!" Barry showed surprise and responded, "Really? If that is true, then I just might…" The three boys laughed a bit before deciding to progress together…

Upon entering Hearthome, a Buneary begins to run towards the three boys, stopping only once it runs into Lucas. After the Buneary was stopped, its female owner, who had been chasing it, caught up to it and said happily "Thank you, whoever you are, for stopping my Buneary! If it had run any further, I might've not been able to get to it… Wait… Drakkon, is that you?" Drakkon, recognizing the person, responded "Keira? Is that you?" The woman nodded with a smile on her young face and said, "Where have you been? Ever since your father's death, you have been gone, away from home." Drakkon responded in a friendly way, "I have been traveling to nearby towns to prove my power as a trainer against the Gyms. Oh heck, while I am in town, I will challenge Fantina and strike up a conversation with that youthful lady afterwards." Keira then said to the other two boys, "Why don't you two, as well as Drakkon here, come to the Contest Hall so I can give you a reward, ok?" Lucas and Barry nodded happily and Drakkon responded, "I'll come, as it will be a long time before I am back…" as he led his friends to the destination…

After a bit of walking, Drakkon lead Lucas and Barry into the Contest Hall, only to find that Dawn was already there with another young-looking woman and Keira. Although the mystery woman was as such to Drakkon, it was not so with Lucas and Barry, who knew that the person was Johanna, Dawn's mother and a pokémon coordinator. Lucas then happily said, "Hello, Dawn and Johanna! What are you guys doing here in Hearthome?" Dawn quickly answered, "I was coming here because I was obtaining my third badge originally, but after doing so, my mom greeted me, saying that she decided to take a vacation here." Lucas raised an eyebrow and said, "From what? You are a stay-at-home mom!" Johanna murmured, "I am not quite sure…", however she was interrupted by Dawn, who angrily replied, "Does it matter, smart-guy? The fact is, that she is here…" Drakkon interrupted, "Quiet! I don't want this to erupt into physical combat! Now, Keira, what is our reward?" Keira, shaken from the loud noise, replied in surprise "Oh! Barry, Lucas, Drakkon: you all get a Luxury Ball as a reward!" Drakkon disappointedly replied, "Aw. Those can be bought in the pokémart here, so that is not a good reward… Anything of more rarity?" Keira replied with a laugh, "Classic Drakkon, always expecting good stuff to come. Ok, how about this Amity Pass, which is usually only available to master coordinators, and allows you to bring any pokémon into Amity Square." Lucas and Barry nodded energetically, knowing that Drakkon had scored them pokémon trainer gold. Drakkon said in shock of the superior offer, "That is perfect!" as Keira handed him the three passes, all of which shimmered a lusterous gold color much like Drakkon's own hair. Drakkon happily handed 2 of the passes to Lucas and Barry and said, "Well now that we have resolved that, I will head towards the Gym for my badge. See you later, everyone!" The others said a simultaneous "Bye to you too!" as Drakkon left the Contest Hall to continue on his quest…

Drakkon entered the gym, knowing that, despite living nearby, this was in fact his first visit. As he walked inside, he was greeted by Fantina, who said "Ohoho! The child of Hearthome has come home at last! What brings you here to my gym, young one?" Drakkon responded, "I have come to get my 3rd badge. Give me your best challenge, O Fantina, leader of Hearthome's gym! If you do, you will surely enjoy my potent skills!" Fantina chuckled and said, "If we must, then so shall it be!" as she sent out her Mismagus and her signature Drifblim to start. Drakkon, seeing this as nothing more as a response to his challenge, calmly sent out his Gengar and Inferno, telling Gengar to use a Shadow Ball against Drimblim, hitting so potently that it defeated Drifblim without a challenge. Inferno, needing not a command, then used Shadow Claw on Mismagus, achieving a critical hit to defeat it as easily. Fantina then, seeing her predicament, sent out her own Gengar and her Duskull in hopes of better luck. Drakkon smiled and told his pokémon to use their same tactics. Taking his command, Drakkon's pokémon quickly dispatched Fantina's defenses, winning him the match. Fantina scoffed, "How could I, a graceful gym leader, stand no chance against you, a young boy? No matter. Here, take this Relic Badge and this TM. It contains Shadow Claw, however you must already know what it does, don't you?" Drakkon responded, "I do, but thanks anyways. I will be back to Hearthome before long, so goodbye for now!" Having said that, Drakkon left the gym, placing the new badge in the spot for it as he went through the glass door that was the entryway to the gym, planning his way to the next gym, a path which winded through the small town of Solaceon in order to reach the city of Veilstone for the badge. However, as Drakkon started to exit the city, Barry runned up to him and said, "Hello, Drakkon! So you are on your way to Veilstone for your next badge?" Drakkon quickly nodded and Barry responded with a wide smile and said, "Well, may I test you first?" Drakkon said in slight annoyance, "Sure."

After a long fight, Drakkon dispatched Barry's pokémon with no more than a scratch upon his own team. Barry, realizing his loss, showed tears of anger and wailed, "My pokémon! How could you just defeat them like that? You are too powerful!" as he ran away to the pokémon center to heal his devastated team. Drakkon showed relief as he was finally once more able to progress onwards to the next town.

Drakkon made his way up the long path of Route 209 on his heavily battered bike, battling trainer after trainer with everything that he could dish out. As he reached the west coast of the route, he spotted a ruined structure made out of water-logged stone. Upon investigating further, Drakkon entered yet another vision. This time, it showed a sinister spirit escaping from the ruins, ending with the spirit attacking "him". Shocked by this, Drakkon backed away. Greatsoul said, having shared the vision, "Let's leave this ominous location and head north… Can we do that, master?" Drakkon swiftly replied, "Ok then, we shall. Oh, and I am your friend, not your master, understood?" Greatsoul replied with a nod as they left the shores in search once more for adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After going north for a bit, Drakkon finally came upon Solaceon Town, where he quickly located a pokémon center to heal his team, who had been battling many long hours. As his team was healing, Drakkon looked out of the window to see the sun set upon the world, witnessing wispy gloom taking over the skies, commanded by the lustrous moon. Deciding that there was enough done, Drakkon checked himself into the Trainer's Lounge to stay for the night. As he readied his bed and began to close his eyes, he began to dream as many would, however his dream was more prophetic than most…

In his dark vision, Drakkon traversed an ebon wasteland alone, exhausted and worn, until a black figure began to form from the surrounding shadows, casting sinister, blood-red eyes upon Drakkon's ravaged form. Frightened by his formidable foe, Drakkon began to instinctively form a blade of yellow aura to defend himself from it. Seeing this, the being snarled, chanting some obscure text as he summoned a rift of utter black in an attempt to consume Drakkon whole. However, as it was doing such, rays of light descended upon Drakkon, whispering softly, "Thou must naught fall to th' darkness… Thou must be strong, as thou art th' one who will open the gate that keeps th' legacy of heroes past at bay, th' chains that bind th' guardians of th' world. Thou must show wherefore thou art the prince of life itself! Destroy th' being that opposes thy destiny NOW!" Hearing the words of wisdom from above, Drakkon fought back, realizing that this was his dream, not a nightmare. His dense aura formed golden wings that casted away the gloom with their splendor, completing his angelic form with an intensified aura-blade. His eyes glowered with zealous fury as he yelled in an echoing boom that did not truly belong to him, "Foul fiend of nightmarish shadow, thou art a rogue of the night, a tinted soul who feeds on nightmares of which thou cause. However, I will be the first who tells thou NO MORE! I name thee the sinister gloom-fiend Darkrai, and I banish thee away, back to the fringes of the waking world! I vow that no more dreaming children will ever suffer from your gloomy touch!" With a primal roar, Drakkon plunged his blade into the creature's form, causing it to wail in agony as it dissipated, defeated for now. Victorious, Drakkon awoke to find Nurse Joy tending to him, showing happiness at his stirring from the clutches of his nightmare. Greatsoul was at her side, showing signs of relief at its friend's recovery. Drakkon broke the silence by saying, "I'm glad that you were all supportive of me! However, I now must be going. Thanks for the warm bed and the sturdy roof, Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy smiled and bowed as her way of saying "You are welcome" as Drakkon and his pokémon left the Pokémon Center to continue their adventure through the region…

As they walked ahead, an obvious obstacle stood out: A small hill, only traversable through a small mudslide on its sheer face. Drakkon, however, knew that thanks to his bike, he could travel across the mud-slope without much effort. He told Greatsoul to meet him on top of the rocky slope, and it quickly obeyed, looking down at his trainer eagerly. Almost as swiftly, Drakkon mounted his bike and went into Gear 2, zipping up the slope as easily as he expected, racing further until he arrived inside of the region-famous Café Cabin, the only source of MooMoo Milk in all of Sinnoh. Drakkon went to the register without a thought and ordered 5 dozens for the road. As he received his huge order of milk, Drakkon continued with his journey, vowing not to waste a second on battling on the side anymore…

Drakkon left the cabin with purpose, deciding that nothing will stop him, be it human, pokémon, or environment. Sure enough, as he traveled towards Veilstone, he began to suffer from the route's constant downpour, however not even that extinguished his fiery soul as he sped through the route quickly by bike, reaching Veilstone within minutes of expert-tier biking. As he entered the unbelievably dry gates that led to Veilstone, the guard said, "Would you like a towel, young one?" Drakkon nodded, dripping water around everywhere as he accepted the warm cloth from the person…

As he exited the doors, he was greeted by none other than Looker who said, "Greetings once more, friend. Say, have you encountered Team Galactic in your journeys? I hear that they are stealing pokémon these days and are quite cruel." Drakkon responded, "In fact, I have. I defeated them thrice: once in Jubilife before your arrival, once in the Valley Windworks, and once in Eterna. I have declared an opposition to them, a vow to stop them at all costs. Oh, and they mentioned something about "legendary pokémon". Does this matter?" Looker suddenly became panicked and responded, "Really? That changes practically everything! Ok, how about this: Take this pokégear and call me if anything comes up." Drakkon showed confusion, so Looker clarified, "Pokégear is like your pokétch except it has a phone, a town map of all the regions, and radio if you get it. I have already registered myself, so that is not anything to worry about. Unfortunately, you can't call anyone else in the Sinnoh region, as it is usually native to the Johto region. However, that shouldn't be a problem…" Drakkon lit up with amazement at the tech that he had just received and said, "Thank you! I shall call you if the galactics act up anymore. Goodbye for now, as I must be heading to the Gym for my 4th badge. Good luck with your investigation!" With that, they parted ways once more…

As Drakkon opened the wooden doors, he was greeted by a young girl sporting rough wear contrasting her looks. She was covered in bandages and sported a sleeve-less shirt and sweatpants instead of a dress or skirt. However, one thing he quickly noticed was that she was staring blankly at him and blushing. Wanting to not be there all the rest of the day, Drakkon said, "Hello. My name is Drakkon, and I have come to challenge your gym." The girl quickly snapped out and said, "Oh, sorry for that! No one as cool as you has ever come in before… Anyways, my name is Maylene and I am the gym leader here! My pokémon are mainly of the durable Fighting type and I sure hope that they will help me defeat you…" Drakkon grinned and said, "Ok then, bring it on!"

Maylene said, "Choose 3 of your pokémon to face my three, understood?" Drakkon nodded and chose Greatsoul, Inferno, and Blacksoul to fight for him. As the battle started, Greatsoul flew onto the tarnished battlefield and Maylene sent out her Meditite into the battle. Maylene told her Meditite to use a Jump Kick, however Greatsoul quickly dodged into the air, causing Meditite to crash into a nearby punching bag. Greatsoul then sliced into the dazed Meditite with its aerial assault, defeating its foe cleanly and in one hit. Maylene marveled at the power that Drakkon held, sending out her Machoke to battle as she stood there, immobilized by her own infatuation with Drakkon. Drakkon reacted by sending out Blacksoul, telling it to use Psychic on the huge fighter that opposed it. The mental assault hit home, sending the Machoke reeling in pain until it fainted. Maylene showed shock, surprised that 2 of her pokémon could have been defeated so easily. She then sent out her own Lucario as a last-ditch resort, and Drakkon withdrew Blacksoul for Inferno, which showed a snarl on its face as it unleashed a Flare Blitz upon the Lucario, defeating with ease as it collapsed from the potent flame. Maylene said in surprise, "Oh, I lost? Sorry, I must've blanked out. I usually am not this distracted. No matter though, here is the Cobble Badge and TM 60. TM 60 contains Drain Punch, which heals its user for half the damage it deals. Anyways, would you like to go out sometime?" Drakkon said seriously, "How about this: I go on a date with you once I have 8 badges and you come to root for me when I take my Sinnoh League challenge. Deal?" Maylene blushed and said timidly, "Deal."

As Drakkon leaved the gym with his new badge, he was greeted by Dawn who said panicked, "Drakkon, come quick! I dropped my pokédex for one second and Team Galactic grunts picked it up and won't give it back. Can you help me get back what is mine from those brainless thugs?" Drakkon nodded and responded, "I will thwart Galactics any day! Of course, I will help you!" Dawn grinned and said, "Awesome! Follow me!" And so, Drakkon and Dawn went north until they came upon the two grunts that Dawn had spoke of. Drakkon sneered, "Give my friend her pokédex back or I will obliterate both of ye! Ye art foul and stupid rogues, and ye have all been brainwashed from the world's truth by thy leaders!" One of the grunts screamed, "You spout lies! Our leader is building a new world for us all! Also, if you want the contraption back, you'll have to defeat us in a tag team battle!" Dawn and Drakkon shouted in unison, "Bring it on!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the battle started, the grunts sent out each of their Zubats to fight. In response, Greatsoul flew into the fight and Dawn sent out her Clefairy. Drakkon then told Greatsoul to burn the life out of the opponents with Heat Wave. As such, Greatsoul's signature wave of fiery aura incinerated the Zubats without need of help from Dawn. To attempt to get even, the grunts sent out Crogunk and Stunky respectively and Dawn switched out to her Kadabra to gain an advantage. Before the two poison-types could react, Skunky was blasted by Greatsoul's Aura Sphere and Crogunk devastated by Kadabra's Psychic. Soon enough, the grunts were defeated. Having been defeated more easily than they expected, the grunts cried, "How the heck are you so strong? Oh well, here's the pokédex that you wanted back. Oh, and we don't want you snooping around the warehouse here or our building here in Veilstone, ok?" Drakkon sneered, "No promises do I give to ye foul, mindless mongrels! I will interfere with your plot if I need to, so shoo! Your foulness is tainting the crisp air!" With that, the grunts ran off in fear from Drakkon's intimidating tone, but as that was happening, Lucas walked up and said, "Dawn! Drakkon! What just happened?" Dawn responded, "Team Galactic got a taste of me and Drakkon's skillz! So, what are you here for?" Lucas responded, "I have come to buy supplies in the Department Store! Say, Drakkon, if you are heading for Pastoria for your 5th badge, can you locate Barry for me? He ran off after my last encounter with him, saying something about "training under Master Wake". Can you try and snap him from whatever delusion that he is suffering from?" Drakkon said, "Sure, I will do that once I see him. Oh, and keep a watch out for Team Galactic. Something they said makes me think that they are planning something BIG!" Lucas responded cheerfully, "Sure will! I doubt they will deliver though. Those morons are EXTREMELY incompetent!" Dawn yelled, "Hey! They may be incompetent, but they sure are mean! Also, if Drakkon tells the truth, then watching their moves should be for the best…" Drakkon interrupted, "Ok then, I am heading towards Pastoria by the route to the south and Lake Valor, if you wish to know. I also plan on staying the night at the nearby hotel at which I have a VIP membership, the origin of which I dare not elaborate on. I should be challenging the gym by noon tomorrow if you wish to see me in action. Also, do not think I do not notice something more than mere friendship going on between you two. I am perceptive when it comes to complex mental states, almost psychic. I will reserve a table for you two tonight so that you can "talk", ok?" Dawn and Lucas both blushed in embarrassment and surprise, and Drakkon broke the silence by saying, "Now that that is out of the way, I must be going. Farewell until we meet again." Drakkon waved his goodbyes as he left the southern gates towards Lake Valor…

As Drakkon walked along the path, he began to feel some intangible, dark force emancipating from the lake. He started to head towards the lake but was stopped by a news crew that was filming footage there. Deciding that the lake wasn't going to explode or something any time very soon, Drakkon continued on his way.

Finally, after a day's walking, Drakkon reached the front desk and said to the person, "I would like a room please." The person then said, "Sorry, but unless you are a premium member, I can't help you." Drakkon sneered, "I am not only premium, but also V.I.P.!" as he showed his membership card. The person then showed shock and said, "I am so sorry, mister! I will get you one of our rooms as soon as I can. Just sit tight!" Drakkon settled into a chair and waited for a little bit until the person at the counter said, "Ok. Here's your room key, sir. How many nights will you be staying?" Drakkon responded, "Just this one. I have a gym battle to do tomorrow." The person bowed and said, "Have a good stay, sir!" as Drakkon walked to his room.

Drakkon opened the door and found that he had been given the "presidential suite" instead of a normal room. As such, it had fine linen beds, a hot tub, a PC and a pokémon restorator, like that which would be in a Pokémon Center. Drakkon's pokémon marveled at the room's splendor and showed gratefulness to him as they got comfortable in the bedroom. Drakkon chuckled and said, "It's only for this one night, remember that, you eager pokémon!" as he flicked his golden blonde hair out of his blue eyes, which had both slightly darkened from maturity. He then readied himself for dinner, where he saw Lucas and Dawn at the table as he had expected. Smiling warmly, he told the waiter that he would pay for half of their bill as well as his own and ordered a steak-topped salad as well as a glass of iced tea to drink and ordered sourdough bread for Greatsoul, who had insisted on coming with him to dinner. As gloom consumed the sky once more, Drakkon and his friends enjoyed their meals of splendor…

Drakkon woke up early in the morning and awoke Greatsoul, saying that it was time to go. Greatsoul groggily came outside and followed Drakkon as they finished their journey to Pastoria. However, as they got there, they were greeted by none other than Barry, who said with a wide grin, "Good morning, Drakkon. Are you here to train under Master Wake?" Drakkon responded, "No, I have come to defeat Crasher Wake for my 5th badge. Also, Lucas and Dawn sent me to snap you out of your delusion of being Wake's apprentice! You are a good trainer, so you don't need guidance from a gym leader! If you wish to argue with me, take it up with me after the gym battle, understood?" Barry responded unhappily, "Understood…"

As Drakkon entered the gym, mud began to gather on his shoes as he traversed the swampy gym until, at last, he located Crasher Wake who said, "Are you here to battle me? If you are, I will destroy you!" Drakkon yelled, "Bring it on!"

Drakkon sent out Greatsoul and Blacksoul to start and Wake sent out his Quagsire and Gyarados to fight. Grinning all the while, Drakkon told Greatsoul to use Shock Wave on Gyarados and had Blacksoul use Aura Sphere on Quagsire. Both attacks hit, knocking out Wake's pokémon before they could attack. Angry, Wake sent out his last pokémon: Floatzel, having it use Ice Fang on Greatsoul. As the frigid attack hit home, Greatsoul reeled in agony but was still in fighting form. It retaliated with a Shock Wave and Blacksoul used yet another Aura Sphere, finishing the battle off. Wake then yelled, "How did you get so good? I guess you deserve this Fen Badge! Also, take this. It is TM 55, which contains Brine. It becomes a brutal blast if you are weakened, so it can get you out of a mess… Also, good luck on your future endeavors!" Drakkon said, "I will!" as he left the gym with 5 badges in hand…

As he stepped out of the gym, he was consumed by a vision where he saw 3 pokémon from each lake creating a red object in a Galactic building and some mysterious figure using that item to summon two titanic pokémon, which Drakkon recognized as Dialga, the god of time, and Palkia, the god of space. However, he also saw a lurking shadow as his vision came to a close. Slightly confused about what he had seen, he walked more along. However, after walking a bit, he saw a Galactic grunt holding something and looking at the Great Marsh safari zone. Drakkon then ran up to him and yelled, "What art thou doing, dim-witted hive-mind? What is that thou art possessing?" The grunt said, "Hey! How dare you! If you must know, this is the Galactic Bomb and I am going to test it on the marsh!" However, a familiar voice yelled, "Hey, fiend! I heard that!" Suddenly, Crasher Wake came up to the grunt and grabbed him, yelling angrily, "He who messes with the marsh messes with ME!" The grunt wailed in agony and said, "Fine! I won't test it! Just let me go!" Wake said, "Fine. Just leave!"

As Wake set the grunt down, the grunt took off in fear and Drakkon zealously pursued him until the grunt reached near Lake Valor where he stopped and said, "Fine! I am not running anymore! Time to battle, mister high-and-mighty inquisitor!" Drakkon replied, "I'm naught battling scum like thee anymore. Thither art just nay challenge. Just get out of my sight!" The grunt screamed, "You are sure arrogant and cocky! Fine, I'll leave, but mark my words, Team Galactic will obliterate you!" Drakkon said, "Sure they will…" as the grunt ran away. Suddenly, a woman walked up to him and said, "I remember you! I gave you a Togepi egg a few years back! So, how is your adventure into Sinnoh?" Drakkon responded, "I have 5 badges so far and I am probably getting a 6th soon. Why do you ask?" The woman said, "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Cynthia and I have been researching legendary tales for the past few years as well as training my powerful pokémon! Now for a favor that I ask: Can you first administer this SecretPotion to the Psyducks blocking the way to Celestic? After that, please bring these Research Notes to my grandmother. She is not hard to find, being the town elder and all. Also, while you are there, why not check out our Cave of Origin? You can learn much there. However, I must go, as I am needed elsewhere. May our paths cross again." Cynthia then sent out her own Togekiss and flew away…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Drakkon flew then to Solaceon to start his quest to Celestic, repeating the same tactics towards the mud slope once more. At last, he reached the Psyduck blockade. He offered some of the medication to each Psyduck, which they reluctantly took. Then suddenly, they all just walked away, their headaches gone, leaving the path to Celestic open for Drakkon's traversing. Drakkon then went on his way through the thick grass ahead until he reached a powerful misty area that he could barely see in. As he walked into it, he started to glow with aura as the mists started to receed, clearing the path of its mysteriousness. The way clear to him at last, Drakkon made it to Celestic quite quickly…

As he reached the town of Celestic, he was greeted by an elderly woman who inquired, "Are you a pokémon trainer?" Drakkon replied, "I am. Why do you ask?" She repied, "Some man is claiming to want to take the carvings in our cave for himself. Can you help?" Drakkon repied, "Ok, fine. I shall help. Lead the way, please." Drakkon then followed the elderly woman to the cave where he saw a light-blue-haired man marveling at the carvings in the cave. Drakkon yelled, "Hey! Who art thou to ponder that these carvings belong to thee?" The man replied, "Foolish boy! You understand nothing! I will change this world, wiping it of vermin like you! For I am Cyrus, ringleader of Team Galactic, and I shall obliterate thee!" Drakkon replied angrily, "Thou art a fiend and leader of those dimwits? I shalt destroy thee, naught th' other way around!"

Cyrus roared, "You dare to challenge me? You are asking for defeat, foolish child!" Drakkon responded with rage, "Doth thou know who thou art calling a child? I am the prince of this world, he who shalt stop thee from thy plans of destruction! I have seen thy plan come to fruition…almost." Cyrus responded in confusion, "What do you mean by "almost"?" Drakkon sneered, "Th' shadows wish to stop thee! Now, tell me: Wherefore do thou hate this world?" Cyrus roared, "One word: Spirit! It taints the mind and weakens the resolve! I must rid this filthy world of it by ridding it of vermin such as you!" Drakkon roared in fury, "Thou will have to get past me and my pokémon!" Cyrus sneered with coldness, "Fine. If I must battle you to rid myself of your filth, so be it! Now I shall show you who you are messing with!"

Drakkon sent out Greatsoul and Cyrus sent out his Sneasel, telling it to use Ice Punch on Greatsoul. Greatsoul instinctively dodged the frigid claw and retaliated with an Aura Sphere, which decimated the Sneasel. Angry that the Sneasel had not taken the opposing pokémon out, Cyrus sent out Murkrow, however Greatsoul easily defeated it with a powerful Shock Wave. Feeling only slightly in danger, Cyrus sent out his last pokémon: Golbat. Thankfully for him, it was faster and used Poison Fang, which not only injured Greatsoul, but also poisoned it. Groaning, Greatsoul unleashed a Shock Wave, however it did not defeat Golbat. Cyrus grinned sinisterly at his final advantage, but went back to a frown when Drakkon switched to Blacksoul, who got the Bite intended for Greatsoul, only suffering a scratch. Blacksoul then finished off the Golbat with Psychic, winning the match for Drakkon. Cyrus roared, "How could I, Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic, suffer defeat? No matter! I will destroy you one day and this world will be mine as you burn under my iron heel! You will certainly burn!" Drakkon sneered, "Let all of thy worshippers know that I am coming for them! Thou will ne'er win, mark my words well! I say that thou shalt fail in the face of victory! May thou ne'er see thy plan succeed and may thou see spirit excel against thee!" Cyrus said as he took his leave, "We will just see…"

Drakkon pulled out a Full Heal to detoxify Greatsoul with, pouring its silvery contents onto the festering wound through which the vile poison entered. Within seconds, the poison dissipated from existence, and Greatsoul became energetic once more, saying "That fiend! I hope thee plan to defeat him…" Drakkon responded with a smile, "I do. Just give it time…" Greatsoul groaned, "I hope thou know what thou art doing…" Suddenly, the elderly woman came into the cave and said, "Ah, excellent! So, what really brings you here?" Drakkon then handed her the notes and said, "Cynthia gave this to me and told me to give these to you!" The elderly woman said, "She did? How nice and slightly lazy of her at the same time… Anyways, you should be on your way. A trainer's life is quite busy, I hear…" Drakkon nodded and said, "I am on my way to Canalave City for my 6th badge, and, while I'm there, I plan on researching more at the library and traveling to Iron Island. As such, I should be going as you said. I bid you farewell for now." As he finished the sentence, Drakkon mounted Greatsoul and made his way back to Jubilife to continue to Canalave on foot…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Drakkon started to enter the town, he saw Dawn battling Lucas in a friendly pokémon battle on the bridge. So distracted with the battle, they got surprised when Drakkon shouted, "Greetings, my friends! Enjoying your battle?" Dawn responded gleefully, "Yep! I am winning though, despite his Torterra having an advantage over my Empoleon. Thank goodness for Ice Beam!" Drakkon smiled and said, "Well, time to get my 6th…..urgh!" as suddenly, he started to experience some intense force pulling him forth. Lucas yelled, "Are you ok?" Drakkon responded, "Yes, I am fine. However, just out of curiosity, what is to the south?" Dawn answered, "Only some islands, such as Fullmoon and Iron. Speaking of Iron Isle, you should go train there before your gym battle!" Drakkon responded with a youthful smile, "I will! May you two have a nice day and may we meet many more times!" as he crossed the bridge to meet with the local sailor, whom he greeted with, "Ahoy, my friend! Can you take me to Iron Island?" The sailor chuckled heartily and responded, "Sure! I can fulfill your request, lad! Just hop on and hold tight!" Drakkon said, "I will sure try!" as he boarded the boat, which soon took off with extreme speed to the destination…

Soon enough, the boat reached Iron Island Port, entryway to the cave that winded its way through the rocky depths of the isle. As Drakkon came onto the dock, the energy he felt intensified for a bit, but dulled down as his will adapted to the intense aura around the area. As he started towards the cave, he was greeted by a man dressed in wear that seemed styled after a Lucario. The Lucario-dressed man said, "Greetings, trainer! Welcome to Iron Island! My name is Riley, and I am a trainer like you, however I favor pokémon that have special powers, such as Lucario. I also can control and sense aura, like Lucario." Drakkon smiled and said, "Oh really? So can I!" as he formed his blade out of his inner golden-yellow aura. Riley showed sudden shock and responded, "What? Who are you? You are no ordinary trainer! Besides that, your aura is extremely potent, almost overwhelming!" Drakkon responded, "I am Drakkon, the prince of the Aura Guardians, heir of this world! I am training my pokémon further so that they may aid me in my future exploits as Aura-prince." Riley said in shock, "I did not know that you would cross paths with me this soon, especially this young!" Drakkon smiled and responded, "I am more knowledgeable and a whole lot less naïve than you think, Riley. So, tell me: Why is the aura surrounding this place so intense?" Riley responded, "Somehow, an electric field has passed through the very island in an attempt to use the Steel types here to uncover some secret…" Drakkon inquired in fury, "Who would do such a thing?" Riley responded, "Some strange men wearing spacesuits that sported the letter "G" on them. They also seem to lack intellect, so they easily told me their plans after a little "mind trick" from my Hypno that I got from a guy that was from Kanto." Drakkon responded with much anger, "Team Moron….I mean Galactic is here? Oh, they are going to feel so much pain once I am done with them! Will you assist me in this battle, my friend?" Riley responded, "If they are villains and threats to this world, I shall stand by you!" With that said, Riley lead Drakkon into the cave to start the assault against the Galactic operation within…

Soon enough, they came upon 3 galactic grunts operating some strange machine which seemed to control a few Steelix that were nearby, causing them to ram themselves into the rock. Drakkon sneered as he utilized his aura to cause the machine to malfunction, causing flames to race up it as it erupted with brilliant sparks, causing the Steelix to be freed from the mental chains that they were controlled by. Distraught, the grunts turned around, seeing Riley and Drakkon, and one of them said, "How dare you foil our plans? You will pay for this!" Drakkon responded, "Ye art naught strong enough, foolish fiends! Me and my ally here shalt claim our victory! Riley, join me in the defeat of these pea-brained fiends!" Riley nodded and sent out his Lucario, and Drakkon sent Blacksoul to fight for him. The infuriated grunts then responded with a Houndour and a Croagunk. Smiling, Drakkon told Riley to attack Houndour, as he could take Croagunk down himself. Riley did so, decimating the Houndour with a potent Aura Sphere. Drakkon, as promised, soon after took out Croagunk with an agony-inducing Psychic. Angry that their first pokémon were taken down so easily, they sent out a Golbat and a Stunky. However, those did not last any longer, as Stunky fell to an assault from a transparent bone via Riley's Lucario's Bone Rush and Golbat collapsed when stricken with yet another Psychic from Blacksoul. Defeated and thwarted, the grunts wailed like babies in their failure, however Drakkon showed no pity, saying "Ye art both fools! Go now, leave this isle, and tell Cyrus that I said that I am watching you!" as they ran away out of fear for their lives. With the grunts' plan thwarted as well as with their defeat, the isle was once more safe, causing Riley to emit a soft sigh of relief. Drakkon then broke the silence by saying, "I guess it is time that I take my leave. Goodbye, Aura Guardian Riley, may you unite one day under my banner as one of my great friends." Riley smiled and responded, "It was good that our fates intertwined at this time. I too wish to encounter you again in the dark future, be it as your advisor or as your general. I am once more grateful that I got to fight alongside you, your highness, and may our paths intertwine as such again. Good-bye for now." With that, Drakkon made his way back to the ship and returned to Canalave City…

Drakkon made his way to the iron tower that was the Canalave Gym once he hit land in the city, taking a long elevator ride to the peak where Byron, the gym leader, was waiting in deep mediatation. Drakkon interrupted Byron by shouting, "Hey, gym leader, I have come to defeat you! Do you accept my challenge?" Byron smiled and said, "Of course! The fact that you are here says that you have defeated my son, so I shall defeat you in his place this day!" Drakkon smiled and said, "Ok then, we will do this 3-on-3 to be fair." Byron nodded in agreement to the compromise that Drakkon offered and signaled that they would be taken to the rooftop for the battle. Drakkon chose Greatsoul, Blacksoul, and Inferno to represent him while the elevator reached the roof…

Byron sent out a Magneton to start and Drakkon had Greatsoul battle. Magneton then showed superior speed with a Discharge attack, almost defeating Greatsoul in one potent shot. Greatsoul then angrily retaliated with its fiery aura, incinerating Magneton with ease. Angry, Byron sent out his Bastiodon, of which he named Shield, to fight. Seeing an advantage, Drakkon had Blacksoul fight the battle in Greatsoul's place. Blacksoul instinctively used an Aura Sphere, taking Shield out with surprising ease. Roaring with anger that he was being defeated so easily, Byron sent out his Steelix, however it soon fell to yet another Aura Sphere. Despite losing, Byron couldn't help but crack a smile as he said, "I lost? You must really be strong! For your amazing victory, I confer unto you the Mine Badge and this TM. It is TM 91, which contains Flash Cannon. It channels light to obliterate your foes completely! Oh, and good luck on further endeavors!" Drakkon said, "You too, Byron!" as he exited the gym. But, as he did so, he entered a vision that disturbed him, one where he saw Lake Valor empty, its water exploded away, its protector stolen by Galactics…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Drakkon left the gym, Lucas greeted him and said, "Professor Rowan requested me, you, Dawn, and Barry for some mission. Follow me please." Drakkon then followed Lucas into the library, going up stair after stair before reaching the top floor where Professor Rowan, Dawn, and Barry were waiting. Professor Rowan spoke up, "Ah, now that everyone is here, we shall get to business. Everyone, do you know about the legendary pokémon of the lakes?" This all 4 of them understood, as there were many myths told to children of Sinnoh over and over again. Drakkon inquired, "Why do you ask, professor?" Rowan replied, "I want each of you to travel to a lake and gather data about the legendary pokémon there. Dawn will take Verity, Lucas will take Valor, and Barry will take the far-away Acuity. Understood?" Drakkon asked in slight worry, "What about me?" Rowan then smiled and said, "You accompany any one of them you like, it is your choice." Drakkon then said, "Ok then, I pick Valor!" Lucas cheered in happiness that Drakkon picked to aid his quest, however the extreme happiness around was disturbed by a loud BOOM! Suddenly, the TV showed that which Drakkon had seen previously, causing him to burst into tears. Dawn, Lucas, and Barry showed very much shock, thinking of who or what could've done such a cruel thing. Rowan roared, "How did this happen? Who did this foul act?" Drakkon replied in rage, "Those foul, dim-witted hive-minds that refer to themselves as Team Galactic! They will pay for this act of utter destruction with their souls!" Lucas responded, "I don't think some of them had it in the first place…" Drakkon laughed, "I guess you are right… They are lacking in not just one but two and possibly three or four or even more departments, so they are even now not a true danger. Lucas, my friend, let's rush over to Lake Valor and kick their butts better than ever before!" Lucas grinned quite sinisterly as he said, "Let's do this!" Dawn and Barry then wished Drakkon and Lucas good luck and then Lucas wished it back unto them as they left to defeat the foul-breathed, heartless, stupid grunts!

Drakkon and Lucas reached Lake Valor only to find that there was much damage, as the waters were blown clear away, Magikarp flopping about in a futile attempt to retain their puny lives. On their way, Drakkon is stopped by a strange trainer who said, "Are you responsible for this?" Drakkon responded to this trainer, "No, I have come to stop the person who did do this… Tell me, who are you and will you help?" The trainer smiled and said, "Sure… My name is Secha, and my family has been the watchers of the lakes for many years. Well, up until the fall of the Aura Guardians… It is my job to protect the lake, as the prophecy has not come true quite yet…" Drakkon inquired in confusion, "What prophecy?" Secha responded, "Long ago, it was prophesized that a young boy who had a talent at aura manipulation would rise to lead the Aura Guardians once more against a great evil. That boy would be known as the prince of aura…" Drakkon smiled and said, "Well, this is your lucky day… I am the prodigy of aura, the prince of aura that you spoke of… I have come to stop this great evil... Will you join me?" Secha responded with delight, "Oh yes, Auraprince! I shall follow you forevermore to aid you in your quest… Go, Riolu, and follow me!" Drakkon then rushed to the cave with Lucas and Secha following him in the center of the ravaged area, only to find a galactic commander laughing maniacally. Drakkon then roared in rage, "What have thou done? Where is the guardian of the lake? Tell me, foul creature, that thou has naught harmed the creature!" The commander smiled and responded, "We stole the creature for our boss's plan, and my comrades have done the same. Also, I have heard about you from those same comrades, how you meddle with our plans. Your interference stops here, boy!" Drakkon roared in fury, "It is thou who shalt be stopped, fiend! I vow to obliterate thee as well as your consorts!" The commander yelled, "Bring it on! I, Saturn, second-in-command of Team Galactic, welcome your challenge with a dark will to break your own!"

Saturn then stated that the battle would be a 3-on-3 single-pokémon battle, which Drakkon agreed quickly to, knowing that it would probably take long anyways as he sent out Greatsoul and Saturn started with Golbat. Drakkon told Greatsoul to use Shock Wave, which heavily damaged but did not defeat Golbat, who reacted with a Supersonic. However, the resulting confusion did not matter, as Greatsoul came to the next turn, defeating the Golbat with yet another Shock Wave. Saturn smiled and sent out his Toxicroak, which Drakkon responded to by switching to Blacksoul, telling it to use Psychic, knowing that Toxicroak was extremely weak to such moves. Drakkon's hunch was correct as Toxicroak reeled from the mental assault, collapsing from just one hit. Frowning, Saturn sent out his last pokémon: Bronzor. Drakkon, seeing an advantage, switched back to Greatsoul and told it to use its signature move. The fiery aura seared the Steel-type thoroughly, defeating it with ease. Upon losing the battle, Saturn said, "Interesting. I can see why my comrades were so oppressed. Speaking of such, Commander Mars went to Lake Verity if you wish to attempt to stop her. As for me, I am heading back to the HQ for the preparing of the machine that the three guardians shall be contained within. That insolent scientist Charon that has caught Cyrus's eye should hopefully appreciate my help…" With that said, Saturn took his leave.

Having heard that, Lucas yelled in panic, "Dawn went there! She is in grave danger! We must go and save her!" Drakkon said calmly, "Calm down! We will aid her if she needs it! However, knowing the commanders as complete and utter fiends, she probably did not get there soon enough to save the guardian… Also, before we go, Valor, I will call upon you again once aura has returned… Be sure to be ready." Secha nodded and then proceeded to say, "Send Azelf back unharmed please, oh great Auraprince…" Drakkon nodded in understanding and said, "Well, Lucas, it's time to depart…"

Lucas then followed Drakkon as both of them mounted their flying pokémon to cross the region to get to the lake in the south, where they saw Dawn facing a commander who Drakkon quickly recognized as Mars. Mars yelled, "Oh, look what we have here. The rat that disgraced me once before, now helping two young lovers reunite…" Lucas and Dawn blushed in embarrassment, but Drakkon said in annoyance, "I have defeating many of the idiot grunts, as well as thy fellow commanders. Wherefore don't ye show any respect? I vow that I will hinder thou every step of the way if I can! Thou shalt ne'er again taste true victory, as thou shalt perish under my theoretical iron boot! For now, a battle is in store for a fiend such as thee!" Mars yelled, "Bring it on! I will not lose this time!"

Drakkon started with Greatsoul and Mars started with Golbat. Greatsoul used the same tactics it had used on the last Golbat it faced, this time landing massive damage from a critical hit, defeating it in one shot. Choosing to save her star pokémon for last, Mars had her Bronzor take the field, however Greatsoul's fiery assault quickly dispatched it. As she sent out her Purugly, Drakkon switched to Blacksoul to get an advantage against the sinister Normal-type. Purugly responded quickly with a Fake Out, not knowing that it would increase Blacksoul's agility. Blacksoul used the advantage to land a strong Aura Sphere the following turn, winning the battle. Mars then roared, "Why does this happen to me? No matter. The guardian was captured and my job is done. Time to retreat…" As she finished talking, Mars took off elsewhere. Lucas then said, "I must stay here for now, but Drakkon, you must go to Lake Acuity and see if Barry survived a clash with a Galactic there. I also assume that you are to get your 7th badge." Drakkon answered, "I sure will and your assumption is correct. Better to kill two birds with one potent stone. You two just don't get yourselves in trouble…" With a worried face, Drakkon flew to Celestic to start his first extensive jaunt through Mount Coronet in order to reach the path to Acuity, where Barry had travelled to, and to Snowpoint, where his 7th gym battle awaited…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Drakkon traversed through the dark depths of Mt. Coronet, using a new-found aura skill to telepathically move boulders blocking the way, allowing his journey more ease. Soon enough, he reached a snowy path where an intense blizzard blew, however he then protected himself with an orb of aura, which shielded him from the frosty downpour that plagued the routes. However, a familiar face came upon Drakkon: Maylene, the 4th gym leader, who showed infatuation towards him. He spotted her running back and forth in the snow, and he shouted, "Hey! Aren't you cold?" Surprised, Maylene responded in a futile attempt to sound cool in front of the object of her affection, "No, I do this a lot… I am…A-CHOO…much adapted!" Drakkon chuckled and responded, "Our deal is still valid for your information, so please, keep yourself warm so that you won't come to the date with a cold…" She blushed and sighed, "Well, I seemed to have no more slight trouble with this cold weather. I guess your orb of power is protecting me as well… Farewell for now, Drakkon…" Drakkon smiled and said, "Have a nice day… I must be off, as I have things to do and people to battle." With that, they parted ways once more…

Soon enough, Drakkon ran into Barry, who said, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Valor?" Drakkon responded, "Let me deal with this! You don't have the awesome power that I do!" Barry yelled back in offense, "How dare you say that I am weak! I will prove to you that my strength is great by saving the guardian from Galactic hands!" Drakkon then responded in disbelief as he left towards Snowpoint, "Sure you can…" Barry then yelled to Drakkon, "I'll show you!" as he used Rock Climb to traverse the rocky slope, despite Drakkon having been out of earshot at the time of climb. Drakkon, deciding that he would need to find a way to climb up the cliff after Barry, knew that he must defeat the Ice-type gym first…

Drakkon quickly made his way to the gym, where the gym leader, a girl only a bit older than Drakkon wearing a somewhat alternative-color school-girl uniform, sporting light blue stripes on her socks as well. Her deep brown eyes focused upon Drakkon as she said, "Oh, might you by any chance be Drakkon?" Drakkon answered confidently, "I am. Why do you ask?" The girl said, "My friend, Maylene, has said many things about you. Of all of those things, she mentions that you are a passionate battler. I hope she is right, as I rarely get a good fight these days! I, Candice, Leader of Snowpoint Gym, hope that you know that focus is also the key to life as well as passion… Pokemon, fashion, even your romance with Maylene… All require focus, which should you lack, you will soon be destroyed! Let me see what you have got!"

Drakkon sent out Greatsoul and Candice started with her Sneasel, out-speeding Greatsoul and launching an Ice Shard, which wounded Greatsoul because of the icy nature of the attack. With an angry howl, Greatsoul spewed out an Aura Sphere, decimating the Sneasel because of its dire weakness to the sphere's type. Candice smiled and sent out her Piloswine, however it too soon fell to Greatsoul's Aura Sphere. Smiling more sinisterly, Candice sent out her Abomasnow, causing a blizzard to rage in the gym from its Snow Warning. However, Greatsoul, despite taking damage from the hail, defeated Abomasnow with its signature fiery aura attack, causing Candice to send out her last pokémon: Froslass. Knowing that Greatsoul had been wounded a bit too much, Drakkon switched to Inferno, commanding it to finish the fight off with Flare Blitz. It did so, not only incinerating Froslass, but itself as well. However, the battle was won in Drakkon's favor, so it mattered not. Candice yelled back to Drakkon in joy, "Congratulations! You truly are focused, almost a trainer prodigy! With my greatest respect, I award thee the Icicle Badge! Also, take this as a token of my gratitude. It is TM 72, which contains Avalanche. It is quite powerful if you were injured prior to the attack. So, where are you going next?" Drakkon responded, "Lake Acuity, as my friend is in trouble there!" Candice then said, "Ok, make haste then! Good luck, Drakkon!"

Drakkon quickly made it to the cliff, utilizing his aura to form wings to allow him to fly upward to the top, where he entered the snowy clearing of Acuity and spotted Barry, who was just defeated by Jupiter. Barry, embarrassed, sheepishly said, "You were right, Drakkon… I could do nothing to stop them…" Drakkon said to Jupiter, "So, if thou and thy band of ideal-slaves stole the guardians of the 3 lakes, where didst thou put them?" Jupiter then sneered, "At our Veilstone hideout, of course! However, being as you lack the Card Key, I doubt you can stop us. Farewell, insolent boy!" As she said that, she summoned her Golbat to escape to the skies upon. Drakkon then smiled and pulled out the pokegear that Looker had given him, calling that exact person. Looker answered, "This is Looker, member of the Interpol. What do you want?" Drakkon answered in a sinister voice, "Hello, Looker. This is Drakkon. Can you infiltrate the Galactic Veilstone building and get me a Card Key. I will be there in a bit, so please be quick." Looker responded, "Sure can! Will meet you on the stairway to the main building." With that, Looker hung up with haste and Drakkon put away the pokegear, followed by him telling Greatsoul to bring him to Veilstone to execute a major coup against the sinister morons that, with all his heart, he greatly hated. Just before taking to the skies, Drakkon said, "My vow shalt come true in the events to come. The shadow that lurks at the edge of reality is on my side, legends of the world shalt aid my ascent! Team Galactic will fall!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Drakkon landed, Looker met him with the key to the building, and said, "Be careful… The entire hideout is deceptive… and is guarded heavily by grunts. How do you plan to get in safely?" Drakkon responded, "Do you have a psychic amplifier?" Looker said in surprise, "Yes. Why do you ask?" Drakkon then explained that he was going to send a telepathic suggestion to the dim-witted grunts, one that would not affect the stronger-willed commanders. Looker stood there in awe that such an act could even be possible, let alone by one as young as Drakkon. Despite that, he handed the contraption to Drakkon, and Drakkon sent a suggestion to the grunts, telling them to evacuate the building. However, in doing so, Drakkon also let the commanders, as well as Cyrus himself, know of his presence.

As Drakkon entered the building, the intercom sounded in a familiar voice, "Intruder, please report to the top floor for prosecution via pokémon battle." Drakkon smiled sinisterly and said to himself, "Whatever you say, Cyrus…" as he took the nearby elevator upward. As he stepped out of the lift, Drakkon was not just met by Cyrus, but Saturn as well. Saturn growled, "So, it's you, that foul trainer from Lake Valor! Looks like you're outnumbered, boy! Prepare to meet your maker!" Just before the battle started, a mysterious sound from above yelled, "Stop, villains, in the name of the guardians of aura, or you shall be decimated!" Drakkon yelled, "Who is there?" The voice revealed itself to be a young man much older than Drakkon sporting blue hair and aura balls like Drakkon used, except they were blue instead of yellow, who had somehow gotten in through the glass roof. It then responded to Drakkon, "Hello, Auraprince. My name is Blackenvy and I am an Aura Guardian from the Johto region. I came here on a mission to find you and aid you in whatever you are to be doing. Your ally, Looker, briefed me on your way here, so I waited on the roof for the executives to draw you to the top floor before sneaking in. Mind if I join you in this battle?" Drakkon chuckled and responded, "Sure. I could use some help taking both of these fiends down."

Drakkon sent out Greatsoul and Blackenvy sent out his Scizor, which surprised the two Galactic leaders, as they had not seen it before due to it being from Johto. However, deciding that nothing would faze him, Cyrus decided to send out his Sneasel, followed by Saturn sending out his Golbat, wanting to seem cool like his leader, despite an uneasy feeling sweeping through him. Blackenvy told his Scizor to prepare for a major attack, telling it to sharpen its blades through Swords Dance. Drakkon promptly had Greatsoul use its fiery aura, knocking out Cyrus's Sneasel and wounding Saturn's Golbat in the process. Cyrus snarled and sent out Crobat, and Saturn had Golbat use Confuse Ray on Scizor, which failed utterly. Angry that his opponent would even dare be sneaky, Blackenvy had Scizor use Iron Head on the Golbat, dealing the needed damage to knock it out. Drakkon had Greatsoul use Shock Wave on Crobat, scoring a potent hit which knocked it out in one fell swoop. Saturn sent out his Bronzor and Cyrus sent out his strongest pokémon: Honchkrow. Blackenvy switched out to his Milotic, whereas Drakkon had Greatsoul sear the two opposing pokémon with its signature assault, knocking the Bronzor out but missing the Honchkrow, who unleashed a Drill Peck on Milotic, barely harming it. Saturn then sent out his last line of defense: Toxicroak, which was also his signature pokémon. Blackenvy smiled at his and Drakkon's imminent victory as he told Milotic to attack Honchkrow with Ice Beam, causing Cyrus's signature pokémon to wail in agony as it collapsed in defeat. Greatsoul dodged into the sky, out of reach from the Toxicroak's Poison Jab, coming down hard the following turn for the final blow.

Cyrus roared, "You two are too powerful, yet you wield spirit as your weapon. How can that be? No matter though… You will be scrubbed away by my enslaved legendary beings… By all means, free the guardians from us. I have no need for them anymore. If you wish to follow us after that, you might want to head to the Spear Pillar atop Mount Coronet. Saturn, you stay here and hold down the base…" Saturn responded, "Yes, sir!" as he teleported down to the front desk. Drakkon yelled, "Cyrus, thou art tainted by incomplete ideals! I have told thee before that thee shalt fail, be it by mine hand or the workings of the shadows! Blackenvy, will you come with me to stop these people?" Blackenvy responded with a wicked glimmer in his eye, "Yes, I will! It is my story that shall unfold as well as yours, Auraprince! This day, I will witness your ascension!" Drakkon laughed for a little bit and said, "Why don't you start by freeing the guardians of the three lakes? After that, we head for Coronet, understood?" Blackenvy simply nodded as he made his way into the room where the guardians were imprisoned so that he could free them…

After freeing the guardians, Drakkon and Blackenvy started traversing Mount Coronet in hopes of reaching Spear Pillar in time to foil Cyrus's plan to take the world hostage by shackling the gods of time and space with the Red Chain that he had created through the combined power of the 3 lake guardians. Still slightly confused, Drakkon inquired to Blackenvy, "Tell me more about yourself and why you have come to aid my mission." Blackenvy responded in a warm, friendly voice, "I was once a mere trainer, young and naïve as many upstart ones are. However, soon after I got my first pokémon, my best friend, Brendan, left with his mom to the Hoenn region, causing me to fall into a minor depression. That did not last long, as the following week, a robed man walked up to me and told me that I possessed some talent in aura manipulation, as well as a strong spirit, and asked if I wanted to do a mission for him, which ironically was in the Hoenn region. Eager to see my friend again, I left Ecruteak and got enough money to sponsor a house in Sootopolis City that was to be done in a month's time, about the span of time that it was to take for me to get there after my mission's completion. My mission, just so you know, was to stop the rival gangs, Teams Aqua and Magma, from causing armageddon towards the entire Hoenn region, if not the entire world. So, anyways, I began collecting badges, as well as building my team, and eventually caught up to Brendan and his other traveling companions near Oldale Town after both me and Brendan had acquired 5 badges. There, we were encountered by some insane stalker that had some anger towards Brendan, and, as a gesture of friendship, I defeated that fool with ease. After that, I traveled with them as me and Brendan got more badges and they faced the dual criminal groups until, finally, we came to an underground cavern where Archie, leader of Team Aqua, attempted to summon Kyogre, the god of the sea. Maxie, his rival, unfortunately had previously summoned Groudon, the god of the earth, causing the two gods to summon conflicting weather of which it was my mission to then stop by finding the Sky Pillar and awaken Rayquaza, the god of the sky and the only being that could quell its quarrelling comrades and save the world. Brendan accompanied me as I did so, and together, we saved the world from total oblivion. Afterwards, the two criminal teams disbanded and me and Brendan got our last badge and then went to the Hoenn League afterwards. Brendan became champion, as I got yet another mission soon afterwards: I was to come to Sinnoh to locate you and revive the order of the Aura Guardians. That brings us to our situation now… Any more questions?"

As Blackenvy finished his explanation, they had come upon Spear Pillar, where they saw Lucas and Barry fighting Jupiter and Mars in a tag-team battle. Drakkon inquired, "Where is Cyrus?" Lucas answered without moving his attention away from the battle, "He is ahead, performing some ritual of which I have no idea about. Maybe you should do something, my friend!" Drakkon and Blackenvy ran together toward Cyrus, who held the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs in one hand and the Red Chain in the other. Blackenvy then yelled to him, "Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic, by the Treaty of Kyromore, thou art hereby ordered to cease thy activities of apocalyptic intent or me and my friend here will have to destroy thee!" Cyrus laughed and yelled back, "Time for you fools to feel pain unlike that you have in the past! I summon Dialga, master of time and the other, Palkia, master of space!" Suddenly, two different colored rifts opened, and 2 potent pokémon, the gods of time and space respectively, stepped out, as Drakkon had seen in his vision. To confirm it even more, a shadow like the one in Drakkon's vision came into being and roared a deep, soul-shaking rumble, which summoned the 3 lake guardians in a blaze of brilliant light. Cyrus laughed and said, "So predictable. However, all 3 of the guardians are able to balance only one of these 2 gods…not both. This attempt is futile! Nothing, not even the guardians or this mysterious shadow pokemon, will stop..." Interrupting Cyrus's monologue, the shadow being melted into a black rift that pulled its foe within and started to distort the very fabric of reality around it. Drakkon roared as his aura flared up in intensity, "What? I WANTED TO DESTROY THAT SON-OF-A…" Blackenvy then interrupted, "Drakkon! Some respect! The Sinnoh champion is in your presence!" Drakkon showed signs of embarrassment and turned around to see Cynthia staring into the rift. Blackenvy greeted Cynthia with, "So, what are we to do?" To this, Cynthia said, "Why don't you ask the Auraprince?" Drakkon showed confusion until, suddenly, he got a vision where he saw the material form of the being calling out his name…

Drakkon now knew what to do. He jumped into the rift, freaking out Blackenvy, who promptly followed him out of loyalty, causing the two of them to stand in front of a shadowy stairwell with the beast at its top. However, they were then promptly greeted by none other than Cyrus, who bellowed in fury, "How dare this being sequester me for trying to make my world! I am tired, angry, and bloodthirsty, and one of you is going to have to get past me if you want to get out of here! I AM GOING TO END BOTH OF YOU TWO RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Drakkon laughed, "Good luck with that… Blackenvy, take care of him please. I am going to talk to Giratina to try and sort out this nonsense…" Blackenvy responded, "Yes sir! As for thee, Cyrus, as two bumbling grunts from the well-known Team Rocket would say, surrender now or prepare to fight!" With the battle between Cyrus and Blackenvy began, Drakkon rushed up the stairs for negotiations about Cyrus's official punishment.

Cyrus furiously sent out his Houndoom, whereas Blackenvy calmly responded with his Milotic. Due to its superior speed, Milotic quickly took the Houndoom down with a Hydro Pump. Cyrus then sent out his Gyarados, to which Blackenvy responded to by switching out to his Gardevoir, which then he promptly told to use Thunderbolt. The attack devastated the Gyarados, prompting Cyrus to send out his Honchkrow. It, however, also succumbed to the Thunderbolt that had also felled its comrade. Snickering in anger, Cyrus sent out his Weaville, and Blackenvy, knowing that Gardevoir had only weakness to such a pokemon, switched out to his mighty Salamence, which promptly used a potent Fire Fang to attack the Ice-type, destroying it quickly and cleanly. Cyrus silently sent out his last pokémon, Crobat, as he showed signs of depression and anger in his sinister face. Blackenvy put Cyrus out of his misery by telling Salamence to use Thunder Fang to obliterate Crobat, allowing the battle to end. As a form of final remarks, Cyrus moaned as he started to shed tears of failure, "How could this be? Could that boy's curse have taken its effect? Maybe it just never could be…"

Seeing the main threat taken out, Drakkon said to Giratina, "I represent the world on the behalf of the Neo-Aura Council, and I have come to do two tasks: Request that you spare this world without a fight and also negotiate imprisonment for my foe right here…" Giratina bellowed in a sinister tone, "Ah, fine then… I will admit that it is only this man who must suffer for the acts that occurred this day, so your world shall be spared. As for your second task, I can offer 1,000 torment-filled years of imprisonment for such sins. Is that ok?" Drakkon smiled and responded, "For him, that's perfect… I guess that is goodbye for now… Blackenvy, follow me." Blackenvy shouted back, "Yes, so shall I" as he and Drakkon leaped through an exit portal summoned by Giratina, finding themselves at Sendoff Springs. As they stepped once more onto actual land, Drakkon remembered something important: He still needed an 8th badge and he owed Maylene a date afterwards… He told Blackenvy this and Blackenvy responded, "Ah, ok then. I will meet you at Victory Road once you are done, understood?" Drakkon nodded and told Greatsoul to prepare to fly, however before he took off, Blackenvy handed him two pokéballs, containing a Swampert and a Sceptile respectively, so that his team was, at last, complete…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After examining his new pokemon, Drakkon started to make his way to the city of Sunyshore, where a man whose hair formed a deep crimson afro and whose eyes showed an unquenchable fire walked up to him and said, "Greetings! My name is Flint, and I am a member of the legendary Elite Four here in Sinnoh. Can you do me a favor? My friend, Volkner, who is the gym leader of this city, has become depressed due to the lack of good trainers these days and has holed himself up in the Lighthouse. Can you, if you can, reignite his inner fire and bring him back to the gym? Should thee be a trainer, you should be more that happy to help." Drakkon only smiled and said, "I shall save him from his despicable self and I shall defeat him with all my power! After that, I shall defeat the Elite Four and its champion! I will blaze my legend in this region, a legend that shall inspire my allies and strike fear upon my bitter foes! I might even scale the heights of heaven and plumb the depths of the dank underworld if I may! The world shall not go unprotected anymore! Look out criminals, for the Aura Guardians shall rise again!"

As Drakkon made his way to the Lighthouse, a young, brown haired woman whose aura was intense and who obviously held herself like a trainer, despite her feminine looks, walked up to him and said timidly, "Hello… My name is Jasmine, and I am a gym leader in the region of Johto… If you are a trainer, could you possibly battle me? Should you win, I will give you a badge and a TM in reward, as well as my phone number…" Drakkon chuckled and said, "Sorry. I am not single, if that is your true drift. However, I will battle you, although I am confident that I will win." Jasmine said in a much more confident tone, "Let's battle then! Let's do this 4-vs-4, 2 pokemon at a time!"

Drakkon sent out Greatsoul and Blacksoul, and Jasmine simply sent out 2 Magnezones. Drakkon told Greatsoul to use its fiery aura attack, which knocked out both of the enemy pokemon in one inferno-filled sweep. Jasmine showed surprise that she was reduced to her last two pokemon so easily, but despite that, sent her Steelix and her Lucario out anyways. Drakkon smiled as he told his pokemon to use Aura Sphere. Greatsoul and Blacksoul nodded in understanding as they blasted the opponents down with ease, winning Drakkon the battle. Jasmine said in shock, "You won… Here is the Mineral Badge, as promised, as well as TM 23, which contains Iron Tail. It is a strong move, although it has low accuracy, making it worth the effort. Also, Drakkon, should you ever come to Olivine, please contact me, as I will make sure to give you great hospitality for you and your allies during your stay there…" Drakkon responded with a smile as he entered the Lighthouse, "Will do, Jasmine, will do…"

Within the Lighthouse, among the many tourists and children, Drakkon spotted a yellow-haired man looking through some binoculars. Drakkon, out of instinct, walked up to the man and said, "Are you Volkner?" The man turned around and looked at Drakkon with his own pair of deep blue eyes and responded, "I am. What is it to you, boy?" Drakkon showed annoyance but responded in a calm way, "I am a trainer who has 7 badges so far, and I would like to earn my 8th." Volkner chuckled and said, "So, you are the latest challenger to blow my way… Alright, I have made my decision! If I find you weak, I am heading to the Sinnoh League to prove my own worth! Since my renovations in the gym are complete, I can now go back… As the toughest gym leader in Sinnoh, I will unleash everything in my arsenal upon thee…" With that said, Volkner left the Lighthouse and then so did Drakkon…

As Drakkon entered the Sunyshore Gym, he became blinded for a second by the sudden intensity of the lights within, but his eyes quickly adapted and he spotted Volkner quickly, who was smiling quite wickedly. Drakkon shouted, "Let's start!" Volkner nodded as he sent out his Jolteon. Drakkon responded quickly with his Swampert, telling it to use Earthquake, devastating the Jolteon easily. Volkner shouted, "I get it! You are powerful! However, me and my pokemon will try and match your strength!" as he sent out his Luxray, however it, like the Jolteon, was decimated by Earthquake. Volkner scowled and sent out his Raichu and said, "Old friend, don't let me down!" as it performed a Signal Beam upon Swampert, dealing a good amount of hurt to it. However, Swampert's Earthquake afterwards retaliated quite well, knocking Raichu out. Volkner chuckled and said, "I haven't had this much fun in I don't know how long! Time for my trump card! Get ready to face obliteration, Drakkon!" as he sent out his last and strongest pokemon: his Electrivire. Outspeeding Swampert, it took its foe out with a Giga Impact, surprising Drakkon quite a lot. However, Drakkon knew of the attack's drawback, which included an opportunity attack to get through. He smiled and sent out his Gengar, telling it to use Shadow Ball. Although it did not immediately knock the Electrivire out, it did heavily wound it in its moment of weakness, and Gengar quickly finished it off with another attack due to it being the speedier of the two. Realizing that he had just lost, Volkner cracked a smile and said with gratitude, "Thank you for the great battle! For defeating me, I grant you the Beacon Badge, as well as this TM, which contains Charge Beam. It shocks your opponent and uses any leftover juice to power your pokemon up! Oh, and good luck at the Sinnoh League, Drakkon. I think you won't need it, though…" Drakkon grinned and said, "You are welcome. May you have a nice rest of your life!" as he exited the Gym to head to the Pokemon League…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Drakkon exited the gym, Maylene walked up to him suddenly and said, blushing with a carmine tint, "I guess it is time…" Drakkon looked puzzled, but remembered after a while that he was to go on a date with her as he had promised a bit ago. Drakkon responded in understanding, "Ah… So, will the Lakeside Café be good?" Maylene smiled almost a bit too widely and said in a way that would suggest her being in a dream, despite being awake, "That's good… How soon will we go?" Drakkon answered in a soft tone, "Soon…" Maylene said with her eyes looking faded and glazed, her voice keeping the dream-like tone, "Great…"

Guiding Maylene in her distracted state, Drakkon lead them to the destination without much difficulty. He then flashed his VIP card and reserved a table for two, which he got quickly thanks to the great service that the Café was so quite famous for. Upon sitting down in the special velvet seats that he got from being a VIP, Drakkon said, "Maylene, can you hear me?" Maylene answered in surprise to Drakkon's suddenly sharp tone, "Woah, what happened? I remember being in Sunyshore, and you were emitting some brilliant yellow light like an angel and time started moving slowly…" Drakkon chuckled and said, "You seem to have infatuation towards me, which I can endure. But, my real question is, deep in your heart, do you have a true compassion towards me? Do you see me as a friend, as well as an object of your affection?" Maylene said in confusion, "I don't know… I leave my emotions too rampant, so I don't know what my heart truly wants…" Drakkon smiled and said softly, "Then, let me look into the true depths of your supposedly open heart…" Just then, he leaned over and kissed Maylene, allowing his aura to fuse with her emotions, telling him that which he needed to know, that deep down, she loved him more than anything else. Maylene, shocked from Drakkon's sudden show of affection, was left speechless, but broke her silence by saying, "You kiss by the book…" Drakkon looked into her eyes and said seriously, "Passion you may have, but Juliet you are not. I have seen your inner fire towards me, and I am happy to say that I have grown fond of thee in my intense mind through my maturing journey through this frigid land. I will continue dating thee in hopes that my fondness can turn into true love, as long as you stop slobbering over me. Stay thy true self during the maturing of our relationship, and I will accept that. Farewell for now, as I have to prepare to take on the Sinnoh League, although I hope to see you at a later date after my challenge results in my ultimate legend's starting spark, starting as such with the defeat of the Sinnoh Champion. I am confident, though, that such a legendary exploits involve thee, for I can feel it in my soul."

With that, Drakkon left the café to start on his journey to the Sinnoh League, but, after travelling a while, he noticed that Maylene had been following right behind him. He asked her in his surprise, "Why are you here? Don't you have a gym to tend to?" Maylene responded, blushing, "I wish to not be separated from you. You are my first and greatest love, and my heart wishes for us to keep next to each other. Besides, I was coming to root for you anyways at the League, so why not travel alongside thee?" Drakkon said with a warm smile on his youthful face, "Fine, you may come along on one condition: You must help with getting around obstacles in Victory Road… Only then will you be deemed worthy to traverse to the League gate with me and my friend, Blackenvy." Maylene said passionately, "If it is needed, I can do so. My inner fire shall burn bright, for it is needed by my heart's desire!" Drakkon then spotted Blackenvy and greeted him with, "Hello, my great friend! I hope you aren't bothered that my girlfriend is accompanying us into Victory Road." Blackenvy responded with his worn eyes staring directly at Drakkon, "No problem… Wait, isn't she a Gym Leader? She should not be traveling the path of normal trainers…" Drakkon answered defensively, "It's fine… She is not battling in the Sinnoh League, and she has promised to pull her weight in Victory Road." Blackenvy said in understanding, "I see… Oh, and Victory Road is closed, but to the right of the entrance, they have some sort of old rusty seal which, after further analysis, I have identified as an Aura Waypoint, which Aura Guardians of old would use to travel place to place, requiring just a mental image of the destination to work… Could you use it, O great prince of aura?" Drakkon inquired in surprise, "You can use aura, can't thee? Why can't you use it?" Blackenvy answered, "It's too dulled in power. It needs a stronger aura user than I to re-activate it." Drakkon said in reluctancy, "Fine. If I truly must, so I shall."

As Drakkon stepped upon the seal, it started to glow and images of various areas around Sinnoh began to rush through his mind, his eyes erupting with aura. Seeing this, Blackenvy and Maylene stepped into the glowering light to be transported, as well as Drakkon, who whispered in a dialect only Blackenvy understood, "_Sinnoh League…_" With that vocal signature, the seal exploded in light and all three of them awoke at the door of the League Building. Drakkon said, a bit dazed from the sudden use of intense aura that came from within, "At least we made it here without much harm… Maylene, how are you feeling?" Maylene, also a bit dazed, answered, "I'll be fine… This is all very new, but very interesting, to me… Blackenvy, who were these Aura Guardians and why do you refer to Drakkon as the _Prince of Aura_?" Blackenvy answered seriously, as he was not dazed one bit from the aura burst, "To answer your first question, they were a bunch of ancient pokemon masters who stopped evil from destroying this world many years ago. However, in short, they soon became somewhat extinct, although ever since, many have been training underground, waiting for the one who will lead this world into its new golden age… As for your second question, the supposed one prophesized to lead the world as such was called the "Prince of Aura", and he was told to have "hairs that were forged from the morning sun" and "eyes as blue as a full moon piercing the darkest winter night". It was revealed recently that Drakkon was, in fact, that person, and I was sent to aid him in his journey." Maylene was then rendered speechless by Blackenvy's words, and Drakkon broke the silence by shouting, "Maylene! Blackenvy! Are you coming in?" Both of them said in unison, "Coming!" as they followed Drakkon into the building…

Drakkon, after looking for only a bit, found the Registration Desk, where he spotted Lucas and Barry registering for the Eligibility Tournament, the winner of which was allowed to challenge the Sinnoh Elite Four, and, if they were strong enough, the Champion. Soon enough, Dawn, as well as much more aspiring trainers, came into the structure to apply. Drakkon, prideful of his home region, greeted the many trainers with a warm hello and an introduction. However, one trainer, after saying that he was from Hoenn, challenged Lucas to a battle, an offer that Lucas just could not refuse. Drakkon then wished them luck and made his way to the counter and said to the registrar lady, "Hello. My name is Drakkon, and my friend, Blackenvy, and I would like to register for the tournament." The lady said calmly, "Of course… Wait in the other room for the pairings… We are just about to start…" Drakkon nodded and led Blackenvy into the designated area, which was a wide room painted a brilliant golden with a flat-screen TV mounted up top on one of its faces, which buzzed on and showed a familiar face: The Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, who said, "I thank you all for coming! You all will be shown the chart of the matchups so that you may start quite soon… Have a great day, you potent trainers!"

Drakkon's first opponent was a strange trainer named Magic, who sent out his Torterra and Lucario to start, and Drakkon started with Blacksoul and Swampert. Blacksoul defeated Magic's Lucario easily with an Aura Sphere and Swampert took out the Torterra with Ice Beam, forcing Magic to send out his Garchomp and Skarmory. Magic's Garchomp landed a potent, but not lethal, Brick Break on Blacksoul, but was quickly decimated by Swampert's icy jet. Blacksoul retorted with an Aura Sphere to the Skarmory, but it took only a modest amount of damage and began to glimmer with an odd light. Magic sent out his Absol, but it got taken out with ease by Blacksoul's Aura Sphere. Drakkon then had Swampert fire an Ice Beam, which successfully froze the Skarmory to the core as well as landing a critical hit, causing a scowl to form on Magic's face as he sent out his last pokemon, his Snorlax, which was left well-wounded by Swampert's Muddy Water attack, which also finished off the Skarmory-sicle, and finished by an Aura Sphere from Blacksoul, winning Drakkon the match. Magic left with a friendly smile on his face, knowing that Drakkon was really something. Also, just then, Blackenvy walked up to Drakkon, having already also won his match and said, "So you won the first round?" Drakkon nodded and said with a grin, "It was a challenge, but not much of one. How was your match?" Blackenvy responded in joy, "It was fun! I faced this kid, Wally, who was one of my friends from Hoenn, and he gave me a great battle of the green kind!" Drakkon inquired in confusion, "Green?" Blackenvy promptly then explained, "Wally's favorite color, and preferred color in general." Drakkon showed understanding and then both of them looked up at the bracket-board to see their new enemy, surprised that this round, they were teamed up for a double battle against two people who neither of them had heard of, but the two trainers were obviously skilled and great friends when they walked up, introducing themselves as Kyle and Double respectively, each having chosen three of their own pokemon to battle with in the Tag Team round ahead…

The two trainers sent out Pikachu and Blastoise respectively and Drakkon sent out Blacksoul, whereas Blackenvy sent out his Gardevoir. Blacksoul quickly sent a potent Aura Sphere into the Pikachu's gut, defeating it due to its fragile frame, whereas the Gardevoir took out Double's Blastoise with a super-charged Thunderbolt. Double smiled and said, "I have heard of you, Drakkon… You are never truly obscure in this world! Now, go, my Primeape, and attack that Lucario with Close Combat!" Drakkon responded, "Blacksoul, dodge and respond with a Psychic attack!" Blacksoul did as such and rended at the Primeape's will with its attack, defeating it with ease. He was so distracted with that that he had neglected to notice that Blackenvy had dealt with Kyle's second pokemon, a Scizor, by switching out to his Salamence and using its Fire Fang attack. Determined to get the battle back on track, Double and Kyle sent out their last pokemon, Nidoqueen and Marshtomp respectively, but Nidoqueen was then the first to fall to another Psychic attack from Blacksoul, but Marshtomp got vengeance by landing a strong Earthquake, which nearly slayed Blacksoul. Angry that its friend had gotten injured, the Salamence roared and digged deep into the Marshtomp with a Dragon Claw, defeating it in one hit, winning the battle for Drakkon and Blackenvy. As the battle ended, Double said, "I hope to meet you again, Drakkon…"

Being two of five qualified people, Drakkon and Blackenvy took the Elite Four gauntlet separately, each easily defeating the Elite Four with their potent pokémon, reaching Cynthia's room in no time at all. Being the only two who made it that far, they asked if they could do their final battle together, which Cynthia reluctantly agreed to, knowing that there was no harm in such, only benefit from killing two birds with one stone. She smiled and said, "Ok, show me your power, Guardians of Aura!" as she sent out her Spiritomb and her Garchomp, which Drakkon and Blackenvy responded to with Swampert and Salamence respectively. Swampert took down Garchomp with a frigid Ice Beam, whereas Salamence chose a sharp Dragon Claw to maul away at Spiritomb, and Cynthia sent out her next two pokemon, Milotic and Lucario. Drakkon smiled and took out the Lucario and scarred the Milotic badly with an Earthquake from Swampert and Salamence finished off Milotic then with a potent Thunder Fang. Sighing, Cynthia sent out her Togekiss and Roserade and said, "So this is the power that comes with being an Aura Guardian… No matter! Even backed into a corner, I am still as skilled as ever…" With that, Cynthia's Togekiss used Follow Me, but was quickly taken down by Swampert's Ice Beam, leaving Salamence to incinerate Roserade with Fire Fang, winning the battle and the League Champion crown for both of them…

Cynthia chuckled and said to both of the victors, "Well done, young aura guardians! Now, if you will follow me…" However, as Drakkon and Blackenvy began to follow Cynthia, Professor Rowan, followed by Lucas, Dawn, Barry, and a blushing Maylene, walked up to the two and said, "Wait! Let me first congratulate you two on your victory! Drakkon! To think one as young as yourself could know so much about this world and vow to protect it as such… May pokémon and trainers everywhere one day revere you as a legend of this expansive and naïve world! Now, this young lady who said that her name was Maylene wishes to talk to thee before your induction, just so you know. I got to get back to the lab, as a very special guest is coming tomorrow who you too might want to meet, as I am sure he wants to meet you!" Drakkon said in understanding, "Ok, sure! Now, Maylene, what did you wish to tell me?" Maylene said in a futile attempt to contain her all-consuming infatuation, "Con..grats…Drakkon…You..are…still…so..cool." Drakkon responded to the strangeness, "Ok… Are you sure you are ok?" However, with that, Maylene fainted from her overwhelming emotion and Drakkon said, "Dawn, could you bring her to my home in Hearthome? I will be over to talk with her about the relationship between me and her after I am done here. Understood?" Dawn nodded and Drakkon went with Blackenvy and Cynthia up a lift as Dawn picked up Maylene's unconscious body and left with the other two men, and Drakkon picked up a whisper uttered by Barry to himself, _I can't believe that Drakkon has that much attractive force… Actually, now that I think about it, that gym leader always had a bit too little power over her own emotions, letting it all hang out in battles… Whatever… If she wants Drakkon, that's her choice… Just as I support Dawn and Lucas being together… Man, I wish I could find a girlfriend…_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Drakkon and Blackenvy reached the top of the lift, Cynthia led them into a translucent room with a device like that which is used in Pokémon Centers, only with a screen, being its only attraction. Cynthia then opened two drawers with extra storage each and signaled the two victors to put their team in the storage area for registration, which Drakkon and Blackenvy promptly did, declaring them both Champions of Sinnoh. With that done, they took the Aura Seal back to their areas of residence, being Hearthome for Drakkon and Sunyshore for Blackenvy.

Drakkon, upon reaching his house, was greeted by Maylene, who had come to, and was blushing not out of infatuation, but this time out of embarrassment towards her fainting. Drakkon then said with a grin, "I don't mind… Just as long as you don't do that so often. So, would you be interested in a date in Amity Square? I have an Eternal Golden Amity Pass, so it will be no problem…" Maylene was then rendered speechless by Drakkon's offer, surprised that he could have acquired such a prize, and said after a while, "Sure… Please tell me that I am dreaming…" Drakkon smiled and said softly into Maylene's ear, "You are not… I am inviting you on a date with benefits beyond your wildest dreams. The real question is, do you accept?" Maylene's eyes lit up with excitement of such a sweet-feeling reality and said ecstatically, "Yes! Oh, thank you, my greatest love! You are literally the stuff of dreams given material body. Oh, how am I so graced with you, radiant angel from above? Your skin is like silk, all but shoddy." Drakkon chuckled and said, "Interesting… Let's go, O passionate one, before the dusk blackens this valiant day. That bitter time will consume the ever-bright sun, and, in such vile darkness, our innocent love will fall astray. Love relies on the sun to shine bright in lover's hearts, and on the moon to keep away black desire. For true love is fine like many arts, full of strong passion and heart-red fire. We shall go to scorn away the sinister dark, forever burning our young love's brilliant spark." Maylene chuckled and said, "In the art of sonnets, skilled I am not, though your talent in such a poem surprises even me. I ask you, what is your supposed golden plot, what is its sunset key?" Drakkon responded, "Do you truly want to know? It, in fact, does not involve thee. What to thee doth my heart owe? Have you not enough of my love's decree?" Maylene answered, blushing, "Golden angel, thou knowest that thou art my heart. However, you seem quite reluctant. Yet, my heart, from thee, wishes not to part, so more shalt thou utter a honey-milk rant." Drakkon frowned and said, "Ranting is not what you should expect from your world, your heart's gift, and so I hope that thee shalt get my subtle drift…" Maylene responded in shock, "Ok then, I will not ask anymore… Shall we go?" To this, Drakkon answered warmly, "We shall… This is our moment, say no more…" as he grasped Maylene's hand and walked with her to Amity Square…

After a long night out with Maylene, Drakkon had Greatsoul take her back to the gym as he went back into his house to prepare for the next day, the day in which his journey would continue. Soon enough, Greatsoul returned and said grimly, "Although you are my master and my greatest friend, my role in your ascension is done. You must replace me and Inferno soon and search for worthy replacements, understood?" Drakkon answered in confusion, "Ok… Where would I start?" Greatsoul answered in a cryptic tone, "All will be revealed in the coming morrow, great friend…" as it and Inferno left the area on their own journey, their own destiny…

As the bright Sinnoh sun shined through Drakkon's bedroom window, he saw that he had a voice message on his Pokégear from Blackenvy. Opening it, the message said with Blackenvy's voice, _Good morning, Auraprince. Hope you enjoy having a champion title under your belt, eh. Well, don't think you're done here yet, as sources tell me that something big is going down in Stark Mountain in the Battle Park. It will be worth your travels, as they have a Battle Frontier in the Fight Area and a special facility called the Battleground over in the Survival Area. But, before that occurs, you should go over to Sandgem and talk to Professor Rowan. Oh, and just in case your Togekiss left you already for some strange reason, I have encrypted an aura enchantment to allow you to fly with your aura for about an hour, so you better move quick!_ Drakkon, upon receiving the enhancement, summoned golden yellow translucent wings upon his back and took to the skies, landing in Sandgem in less than a minute of flight.

As Drakkon entered the lab, he spotted Rowan talking to a similarly dressed elderly person, who greeted Drakkon with, "Ah! Drakkon, isn't it? My name is Professor Oak, and I have heard all about you from Professor Rowan here and I must say that I am impressed! As a gift for your journey through the land of Sinnoh, I give you the National Dex upgrade for your pokedex! Now all four hundred and ninety-three species will be automatically registered and you can travel to other lands without worry! Oh, and also, take this Charizard as my gift to you, as well as this Alakazam that my grandson gave me that he trained well. Hope these pokemon serve you well in your endeavors and I hope to meet you again. However, I must be going, or I will miss the live feed of Red's battle against Hoenn's Champion. Farewell, Drakkon!" With that, Oak left the lab and mounted a Pidgeot which he used to fly south, away from Sinnoh.

Thinking that all is done, Drakkon began to leave, but then was promptly stopped by Rowan, who shouted, holding out some sort of strange device, "Wait! I have something for you! This is the Pokeradar, which allows you to detect the location of wild pokemon in grass. Take it as my gift to you!" Drakkon accepted the contraption and mounted the Charizard to fly to Snowpoint to board a boat to Fight Zone to meet up with Blackenvy. However, as he began to enter the boat, he was greeted by none other than Cynthia who said, "Hello again, Prince of Aura! I heard of a great disturbance over in the Battle Park, and I, being that I am now training to become an Aura Guardian, am proud that you are stepping up to the bar to protect this world. I heard of what you and Blackenvy did atop Coronet as well, so I have high expectations for your future endeavors. Now go, and continue on your golden path of heroics and wisdom, Auraprince, and make Sinnoh proud!" Drakkon smiled and said as he boarded the boat, "I shall! For Sinnoh!"

As Drakkon got off the boat, Blackenvy came up to him and said, "There seems to be a problem. Volkner and Flint are blocking the entrance to the Battle Frontier and won't leave without a fight. I want it to be fair, so will you join me in a tag team battle?" Drakkon nodded and followed Blackenvy to where the two powerful trainers stood and Drakkon shouted, "You two are going to be defeated! Don't even try to think of any possible victory!"

Drakkon sent out Blacksoul and Blackenvy sent out Salamence to start the battle, whereas their two opponents sent out Houndoom and Luxray respectively. Seeing an advantage, Drakkon quickly switched out to Swampert, intercepting a Flamethrower from the Houndoom. Blackenvy's Salamence snarled as it flew up into the morning sky, evading a Thunderbolt from Luxray and Swampert took some vengeance the next round by using a powerful Earthquake, defeating both of the pokémon, which prompted the two trainers to send out Jolteon and Flareon, which Swampert then took out the very next round as well, causing the trainers to send out their last pokémon, Electrivire and Magmortar respectively. Seeing their loss imminent, Volkner smiled and said to Flint, "Good job, old friend! This is why I became a trainer! The rush of battle, the skill of others, the friendship between us all. It is truly electrifying!" Drakkon then roared as he finished the last two pokémon off with one last Earthquake, decimating the ground. Drakkon smiled and said in a quite friendly tone, "Good job, all three of you! Now, Blackenvy, we shall go onwards to Stark Mountain!" Blackenvy said exuberantly in response to Drakkon's statement, "Wait! First, we visit the Battle Frontier, as the Hoenn Brains are visiting today!" Drakkon then inquired, "This matters why?" Blackenvy explained, "Because one of them is my wife." Drakkon looked surprised and Blackenvy then elaborated, "A month after Brendan originally moved, I met a girl, a skilled trainer who shared a mutual affection towards me. She, however, was forced by her father to go to the Battle Frontier in order to get their family fame and fortune to feed his ever-hungering greed. My longing for her prompted me to eventually prove myself as a powerful trainer and reach the Frontier to be with her once more. However, she then became pregnant and gave birth in my sister's bed a baby boy with glimmering eyes whom we named Ethan, but I then nicknamed him Gold for the glimmer in his deep brown eyes. However, soon afterwards, I was called on duty and spent ten years of his childhood only on webcam basis. He has grown up to be such a brave boy… Maybe we can visit him when we journey to Johto!" Drakkon responded to Blackenvy's long explanation, "Sure! That would be nice! For now, though, you are free to say your greeting to your wife and catch up later to me. I can fend for myself, understood?" Blackenvy answered, "Understood… So, you don't want to test your skills against powerful trainers in the Frontier?" Drakkon cracked a smile and answered, "No… I am filled with just too much wanderlust to do such at the moment. See you at the next town, my friend!" as he left to the nearby route, one that led to the not-as-famous Survival Area, in which the facility known as the Battleground was recently opened.

As Drakkon reached the Battleground after many long trials in the connecting route, he ran into a young boy who looked a bit younger than himself who had neatly-kept red hair with yellow stripes, making it look like shackled flames. His eyes showed passion that burned brighter that the sun itself, and a Claydol levitated by his side. The boy bowed in apology and said, "Sorry for that! I was not looking where I was going… Anyways, my name is Buck, and my grandfather runs the Battleground over there in our home. If you are a trainer, you also might know my brother, Flint, who is part of the Elite Four. Oh, where are my manners… What is your name?" Drakkon responded with a friendly smile, "My name is Drakkon, and I know your brother, as I defeated him to get the Sinnoh Champion 'crown'. By the way, where do I register to be able to go into the Battleground?" Buck responded, "Don't worry… Just this morning, Maylene of Veilstone Gym vouched for you, so you should not have any problems… She also mentioned that you are an Aura Guardian, so I have a question: Other than training, what is your business here?" Drakkon shrugged and said, "All I was told was that something was going down in Stark Mountain… Don't worry though, my adventuring companion will be here in an hour or two… I have time to battle, if you wish to test your skills." Buck responded exuberantly, "Sure! I have nothing better to do…"

Once both of them were set up on opposite sides of the makeshift arena, Drakkon sent out Blacksoul and Gengar to begin, and Buck sent out Shuckle and Umbreon. Umbreon went down quickly with a powerful Aura Sphere, however Shuckle stood strong against Gengar's Shadow Ball, retorting out a Sandstorm, which withered away at Gengar as Buck sent out Claydol. Drakkon, seeing an opportunity, switched out Blacksoul for Swampert and defeated Claydol with a Shadow Ball from Gengar, prompting Buck to send out his Dusknoir. The Shuckle finally then fell from a Muddy Water from Swampert and Dusknoir fell to Gengar's Shadow Ball. Cracking a smile, Buck sent out his last pokémon, his Torkoal, but it did not survive long, as Swampert finished it off with Surf, winning Drakkon the battle. However, just as the battle ended, Blackenvy walked up to Drakkon and said, "Having fun?" Drakkon responded, "Yep! Let me guess, time to continue?" Blackenvy nodded and said to Buck, "You are welcome to come along if you wish… However, just something for you to know… From the information that I just heard about the strange figures moving towards the mountain, you might want to stay out of Drakkon's way…" Buck said, "Fine… I, however, will give my aid if needed…" Drakkon, putting two and two together, cracked a sinister grin and said with a fire in his heart, "Finally, I can deal a coup-de-grace to those idiotic hive-minds and stop their schemes once and for all! To Stark Mountain!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As the three started to scale the mountain, they were greeted by none other than Barry and Crasher Wake. Drakkon, upon seeing the two people, shouted in happiness, "Greetings, my friends! What are you doing here?" Wake responded, "I was just training here when this boy came and started bugging me about allowing him access into the Battleground… You seem familiar with him, so why don't you get him off of my hands…" Drakkon sighed and said, "I already have 2 others with me… Tell him that he is welcome to battle outside the Battleground every once in a while… As for me and my other friends here, we must be going to the mountain… Hope your training goes well and here's to future battles…" With that, Drakkon signaled to Blackenvy and Buck to advance upward…

As the three trainers reached the entrance into Stark Mountain Cave, Blackenvy's fears were confirmed as they spotted two Galactic grunts talking near the jagged entryway of the cave. Drakkon, seeing this, roared in fury, "Move aside, ye dimwits! Ye art foul to the highest degree, and I, the prince of aura, will follow my vow to bring your oblivion. I will not stop 'till your souls bleed from my vengeance! Go, Blacksoul, and use Dark Pulse!" Blacksoul followed Drakkon's order, summoning a wave of utter black, which knocked both of the grunts out before they could react. Blackenvy, seeing the way being now clear, motioned Drakkon and Buck to follow him into the cave…

Immediately, Drakkon caught the eye of Mars and Jupiter, who were quarreling within the mountain. Seeing that their long-time foe had shown his face to destroy them once and for all, Mars and Jupiter started arguing on who would attempt to stop him first. Finally, Blackenvy yelled, "Quiet, you fools! Whoever doesn't face Drakkon can battle me… Now, I will let my liege, the prince of aura, decide who his opponent shall be…" Drakkon sneered, "I'll take Mars… You can take Jupiter, my friend…"

Drakkon started with Blacksoul and Mars started with her Golbat, but Drakkon had Blacksoul defeat it with a Psychic attack. Mars then, in sudden fury, sent out both of her other pokemon, Bronzong and Purugly, causing Drakkon to send out his Charizard. Purugly stunned Charizard with a Fake Out, but fell to Lucario's Aura Sphere, which had turn golden from exposure to Drakkon's aura first-hand. Bronzong then set up a Light Screen in its defense, but soon fell to the combined assault from both Blacksoul and Charizard. Drakkon looked to his side to see that Blackenvy had also won, and Drakkon sneered to both of the Commanders, "Flee before I punish thee! Your leader is punished as is due, and you might to should you continue his foul work! I, the prince of aura, declare that Team Galactic is officially shattered forevermore! Now, be gone!" The grunts and all commanders but one left, and that commander, the greedy fool that was Charon, roared, "Ah, whatever. Let my cohorts leave in cowardice! They won't get the money that I will pull from completing the job that we came here to complete! Sayonara, Drakkon! This is the time that you failed to stop Team Galactic once and for all!" With that, Charon began to get ready to bolt, but was stopped by a voice familiar to Drakkon which whispered happily, "That is where I come in!" With that, Looker appeared and quickly bounded Charon, who proceeded to grumble endlessly...

Once Looker had left Charon to his backup, he said to Drakkon, "What do you plan to do now?" Drakkon smiled and said, "Blackenvy, I will get back to you tomorrow. I have to phone Veilstone Gym…" Blackenvy nodded in understanding as Drakkon walked to the side, opening his pokegear to complete his deed. After a bit of ringing, Maylene answered the gym phone and said, "Yes?" Drakkon replied, "Maylene, although we have been dating only a little bit, I know that you value me as much as I value you. And so, despite my lack of presence, will you accept my vocal proposal: Will you marry me?" With that, the line was silent, but Drakkon knew the answer and said, "I will convey with you for the details later" as he hung up the phone and proceeded to say to Blackenvy, "Now, we party in our victory! May the Aura Guardians rise again and may fortune follow us forevermore! Come, my friend, and let us beat off the shades of night with our joy of victory, lest bad days be ahead." Blackenvy nodded in understanding and he and Drakkon made their way back home again to spread the news of Drakkon's marriage to all of their allies…


End file.
